


Motel of Broken Souls...

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Breast cancer, Cancer, Clexa, Coma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Los Angeles, Love Story, Malibu, Miracles, Motel, Music, Ocean, Olafur arnalds, Pianist Lexa, Soulmates, Spiritual, Summer storm, Writer, Writer Clarke Griffin, best seller, canon lesbian relashionship, clarke and lexa - Freeform, don't give up, famous writer, love story soulmates, magic love story, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: After a betrayal of the worst kind, famous writer Clarke Griffin finds herself at a motel where she meets a very special woman, who she has a instant connection with, and can't shake the feeling that they have met before.Who is that enigmatic green eyed brunette, and why does clarke feel like she knows her when they just met?
Relationships: Costia/Lexa, Echo/Bellamy, Octavia/Raven, clarke/lexa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> Here is this new very very tiny short fic with only 3 chapters! Inspiring in those pictures of Alycia filming a short film, coming to my mind this story that i wrote, corrected and published in spanish language, in just 72 hours!🤪💆🏻♀️💚♾💙
> 
> I hope you will like this very special story that is dedicate to my dear close friend Marcela❤️🙌🏼, an amazing warrior of life, incredible loving friend, a talented writer and a survivor breast cancer.💖👍🏼
> 
> BUT please dont worry nobody dies in this fic! And you all know my fics always have a happy ending!😉👍🏼🥰 
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH to my dear friend Joanne for translate this fic and to all of YOU for read it, give me kudos and let your comments!! ♥️

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/I55E)

\- Do you have a room available? - Clarke asked halfheartedly once she had entered the reception of that sleazy motel.

Miraculously Clarke had seen the motel through a deluge that fell that bloody night her whole life had gone to the shit. She had taken her coat, her purse and the keys to her Range Rover Evoque. She just started driving without a certain destination in mind, and just followed the highway until she turned onto an exit and took the dark road in the middle of a tremendous summer storm, which seemed to be the one of the century, but she didn't care. Clarke just wanted to get away from there, from her pathetic life and forget everything.

Clarke drove aimlessly along the road that was almost deserted, as she had not seen many other cars in the road, she drove until the car began to indicate that it had no gasoline. She was in the midst of a fit of tears and had not paid attention to the car so she had not noticed that the tank was not full, and after driving for so long, she did not know how much time had passed before the sound of the almost empty tank brought her back to reality. When she looked at where the hell was, she had no idea of where she found herself in an unknown place. It was a country road, it was not a freeway, and that huge storm did not stop with those terrifying explosions of thunder and lightning, this was really not her night after the aimless trip she had undertaken after the scene she had found in her home earlier that night.

Clarke cursed the bad timing in running out of fuel, trying to wipe her eyes of the tears that left her unable to see clearly where she was going, and besides the incessant rain that was falling hard out there only added to Clarke not seeing the road or her surroundings clearly. Finally, she could make out a red illuminated sign that appeared to be a motel sign, and Clarke was grateful, maybe she could get some gasoline there, or at the least stay overnight until the next day and soothe all her troubles, before making any drastic decisions.

She barely reached the entrance road to the “Motel Polis”, since her Range Rover had finally stopped without a single drop of petrol in the tank in the middle of the street overlooking the parking lot of the motel in the middle of nowhere, where Clarke could see three parked cars.

Dazed and exhausted, Clarke rested her head on the steering wheel of the truck for a few seconds, trying to calm down a bit, trying to breathe, after the inner storm had been unleashed as strong as the storm outside her vehicle. She did not know what the hell to do or what the hell she was doing there, but she just wanted to get away from everything, to be lost for a moment, and especially rest. To say that she was tired was an understatement, she was absolutely exhausted both physically and mentally.

Clarke reached into the glove compartment of the car for some Kleenex she always kept in there to wipe her face, she looked like a raccoon with all her makeup smeared from crying, and she did not want to scare people. Once she looked a little better to go to the reception office, she ran from the car under the incessant deluge that had yet to stop for a minute.

Clarke got out of the truck trying to keep dry in her faux fur coat, she loved the feel but would never use real fur of a poor animal that had sacrificed to make a coat. While it was still a very expensive leather coat it unfortunately barely covered her to the waist. To make matters worse, when she put her feet onto the soil because there was no asphalt on the street, of course not, her right shoe heel broke. 

She was still wearing her expensive Louboutin shoes that had very high heels, and a red slinky dress she wore that night, and hanging from her arm, her Chanel purse. It was not the best outfit for a stormy night, in the middle of nowhere with wet ground, without a fucking umbrella at least. It was the worst outfits and the worst of time, at the worst unknown place, in the middle of the fucking night. 

She looked at the sky for a few seconds exhausted, frustrated, angry and not wanting anything else to go wrong, then started limping towards the office of that damn place.

The moody man running this sleazy motel, looked over his glasses at Clarke, the guy was really nasty and smelled really bad and it was clear that he had not bathed in days, while beads of sweat ran down from his dark forehead to his dirty neck. Further more, he looked at Clarke with disgusting desire in those dark eyes, his gaze roamed Clarke’s body from top to bottom, which made Clarke even angrier, though she tried to ignore the man at the same time. It was clear that this was not the Sheraton Hotel, and it was the only shitty option she had…

\- Is that car out there yours? - Finally, the man spoke with a nod of his head towards Clarke's Range Rover was blocking the road to the parking lot.

\- Yes, I'm sorry, but I've run out of gas, so that is why my car is in the middle of the parking lot.... - Clarke tried to apologize, although she really didn’t want to, while the guy gave her another one of those disgusting looks without saying anything in response.

\- Hmmm …

\- Excuse me but do you have a room available? - Clarke asked again, trying to ignore the looks that the man was giving her was beginning to bother her while adjusting her coat to cover more of her body, but really, the big twins in her chest weren't that easy to cover.

\- Yes, I have a room. It's 100 dollars a night and includes parking for your car - The man said without looking up from a book on his desk which was lit by a yellow lamp. Clarke was shocked when she heard that ridiculous price, and her eyes opened wide in shock, looking at the man to see if he was playing a fucking joke. He was not joking…

\- What?! 100 bucks?! Have you lost your mind sir...?! $100 dollars for a room in this place - Clarke raised her voice with each word, she was furious with the guy. Not only for the fact that he looked at her so disgustingly with his eyes but because he intended to swindle her out of money.

\- It's $100, or get out of my motel and move that damn car out of the way... - The man stopped Clarke speaking without looking at her, only waving his hand towards the door.

\- I told you I have no gasoline... - Clarke was quite irritated with the guy. What the hell...?!

\- That’s not my problem so pay or get out of here! - the man repeated without looking at Clarke, as he wrote something in that book. Clarke was desperate, thinking about any other options she had, but she didn’t have any. She needed to negotiate with that pig one way or another.

\- Listen to me for a minute sir... You cannot ask me $100 for a room, this is robbery... this is not three stars a hotel - Clarke tried once again to reason that guy, but by the way he looked at her again as he stood up to look more intimidating, Clarke felt much not going to make the man change the price.

\- Get out of here, I've told you…if you don’t want to pay that price!

Clarke could not believe that wretched man. It was still raining like the storm of the year out there, and the guy was making the situation by asking the ridiculous sum of $100 as if this was a five-star hotel. It was not that Clarke didn’t have the money, she had a lot, but she was bothered by the attitude of the guy, but unfortunately she did not have any choice. She was in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a storm outside, and her car did not have a drop of gasoline in the tank, plus the fact she had not seen any gas station for many kilometers.

Clarke cursed the fucking situation that she found herself in, her jaw tensed and she scowled at the guy for a few seconds eager to spit in his shitty face, but that would take away the possibility of the room for the night and much-needed rest. Without another word she pulled out her wallet where she had all her credit cards, most gold or platinum cards of course.

When the guy at the desk saw the cards of gold and silver, he smirked, looking at Clarke, thinking about the good things that a storm brought to the motel from time to time. The man entered the amount into the card machine for Clarke to pay, and when he gave it to her, she noticed that instead of $100 she saw that the figure was $125 and caused her to raise her angry, eyes back to the guy who looked like nothing was wrong, and was waiting for her to enter her card into the machine to complete the transaction…

\- You said it was $100 for the room and parking. - Clarke exclaimed expecting an explanation for the extra of $25.

\- Yes, but you are not going to move your damn car out of the way, so I have to call two employees to move it off the road, so there will be a $25 charge, and leave your keys there, I will return them tomorrow. - Clarke pierced the man with his eyes darkened as blue as the color of his truck, this was really a robbery, but again, what the hell she could do in the middle of nowhere without gasoline. Clarke felt like a volcano about to erupt.

\- This is a fucking robbery! And don’t think I'm not going to complain to the union of hotels and motels as soon as I can. - Clarke threatened as she looked at the guy in the eye trying to sound very intimidating. The guy just grinned at her threat, making it clear that he was not intimidated by Clarke.

\- Do what you want the room? Pay the $125 and leave the keys to your car or leave... - the man repeated as he adjusted his glasses a little, almost without raising the tone of his voice. It was obvious that had won clearly, and Clarke hated him with all her strength.

Clarke just put her card into the machine and covered the machine with her other hand as she noticed the man watching. This was a damn unfortunate situation, she was going to have to lock the door of her room. She did not trust that guy for a second. If he could get someone to help move her car, he could also make them assault her or even worse...

Clarke didn’t want to think about everything that man could do to her. Once the receipt was printed by the machine, Clarke took it herself before the guy dared to remove it, she wanted to have all the evidence to report him as soon as she returned to the normal world the next day. No one scammed Clarke Griffin that easy, no sir.

Clarke received the key to room 304 and without saying another word left the keys to her Range Rover on that old wooden desk, hoping that it wouldn’t be stolen, although she had insurance that covered it, but she wanted to leave this place first thing in the morning, when she could get the gasoline. As soon she entered the room she would make some calls to send someone with another car and gasoline for her car.

She was not going to contact that damn son of a bitch who was her husband for the last years, Bellamy Blake. That ashole was going to pay for what he had done along with that bitch, who Clarke had called her best friend for years, Echo Azgeda. The image of what she had seen returned to her mind, and she hated them with all her strength. She had entered the bedroom to find them in her fucking double bed, in which she had slept with that miserable bastard for too long, believing the world of lies and stupidities he had sold very well. But that had been the fucking cherry on the cake in the worst day of her life, one she wished to forget by closing her eyes for just a moment.

The guy at the desk told Clarke without much enthusiasm how to get to the room, and of course, she had to walk across the motel with a broken shoe and also had to walk down a very dimly lit path as the sky seemed to explode in flashes of lightning and thunder about her making her jump through how powerful it was.

Once Clarke arrived at the room, she could barely open the door, the lock was really stiff, and she had to illuminate the lock with the light of her phone because the light in the hallway was broken, of fucking course, but nothing surprised her anymore.

When Clarke finally managed to get the lock to work and opened that door, she was greeted by a not so pleasant smell, that made her stomach churn. She cursed everything and everyone aloud. This was the worst day of her life and now had turned into the worst night of her existence. Clarke tried to turn on the main light with the switch to the side of the door, but it did not work, so her phone looked around that room, to see that there was a lamp on a bedside table side bed.

By some miracle, the lamp lit the room with a dim yellow light, which Clarke noticed the enormous amount of dust accumulated on the bulb. As she looked around the room, everything was seemingly in order, but the room was dusty. The smell in the room was really awful, it smelled like sewage or something like that.

Clarke left her coat and her purse on the bed and seeing a chair in a corner of the room, immediately placed under the doorknob. Despite being the door locked, she knew the manager would have a copy and she would not risk it.

Then Clarke went into the bathroom where the light miraculously worked but didn’t illuminate the room very much, the bulb was probably covered in dust as the other one was. And it was then that Clarke discovered the cause of the awful of the smell, the toilet was blocked and caused Clarke to feel like she would throw. She covered her mouth and nose to try and block out the smell as she flushed the toilet, and watched very little water come out of the tank with little force.

Clarke looked around and discovered another miracle to find a plunger at the side of the toilet. She wasted no time and took hold of the plunger to see if it would help her in her task or unblocking the toilet, but she was about to vomit with that smell, although she had covered her nose and mouth the best she could, but as she plunged it into the water that had been there for who knows how long ago, the smell was even more terrible. It was like a horror movie, Clarke told herself, remembering that awful movie "The Chainsaw Massacre" that had affected her so much when she was a teenager with her friends at a pijama party.

She told herself to forget that horrendous and disturbing memory, this was not the time, not the night, or place to do it, or she would not be able to close her eyes on what was left of that dreadful night. The fact was that at any moment someone may try to enter that filthy room and want to rape her, or even worse kill her in a ruthless way.

Clarke’s mind continued thinking about what could go wrong even though she tried not to do so. Nobody knew where she had gone when she left her home after yelling at those two fucking traitors people. Nobody knew where she was, and after how she saw how the manager had looked at her damn credit cards, with those greedy sparkling eyes and that smirk, she knew it had been a fucking bad idea. 

But here she was, and nothing would be fixed or changed by cursing. Now she needed to stop thinking about all the terrible possibilities with the situation she was in. And she especially needed to deal with that filthy fucking toilet. So she devoted time and effort trying to unblock the toilet, breathing very little so that she did not throw up. The thought crossed Clarke’s mind to go in search of the thief damn manager to fix the problem himself, or make him give her another room but Clarke really did not want to see his ugly face again, as well having to go back out into the heavy rain.

After several agonizing minutes of attempting to unblock the toilet with the plunger, Clarke watched in horror as a dead rat floated to the surface of the murky water, finally revealing the reason why the toilet was blocked. She screamed and stepped back, holding one hand to her chest and the other over her mouth, trying not to throw up but was unable to stop looking with her wide eyes at the body of the filthy animal, there no more.

After recovering from her shock, Clarke without wasting more time gathered her things and left the room in a rage, to go in search of the manager of that motel. She cared little that she was getting soaked again in the pouring rain that did not stop and walking with one shoe heel broken.

Clarke was like a hurricane as she made her way back to the reception area of the motel. On her way, she saw a young man pushing her car while someone was steering it into a parking space outside the motel. But her car was being taken care of, she didn’t care, Hurricane Griffin opened the door to the reception, or whatever it was, ready to vent her fury. She wanted a room with a clean bed, lights that worked and a clean bathroom with no fucking dead rats floating in the toilet for God knows how long. That damn bastard manager had given her that room on purpose, of that she was sure of.

Clarke entered the reception dripping with water and the remains of her makeup smeared on her face, and her eyes blue full of anger and fatigue. There was no one there, so she began to ring the bell several times, to see if anyone appeared. Finally, a young dark-haired woman appeared with a somewhat scary face, when she saw a very angry Clarke standing there.

\- I want another room like right fucking now! The grimy lights do not work and there's a fucking dead rat floating in the toilet! I DIDN'T PAY 125 DOLLARS FOR SUCH A SHIT ROOM...!!

The girl, who was at the beginning of their twenties, jumped a little at Clarke’s angry words and took a step back trying to calm the fury of the soaked blond woman, who did not speak but kept shouting, she was tired of everything. The girl looked at her with terror in her eyes for a moment, waiting for Clarke to finish shouting so that she could answer her.

\- I…. I'm sorry Miss... - The young woman started to say something as her body shook but Clarke did not let her finish speaking …

\- GRIFFIN! Clarke Griffin is my name and I have just checked in. I have been given this room 304 and is in the disgusting conditions that I have just told you. So please give me a room that is clean, because I've paid 125 dollars! - Clarke tried everything she could to control her anger, as she looked at the girl’s frightened face, knowing it was not her fault but that of that filthy man who checked Clarke into the motel. Though it was not easy, she was really exhausted both physically and mentally. It had been a shitty day and was even a more shitty night.

\- Well... let me see what I can do... - The girl was scared as she left Clarke alone in the reception again causing the woman to lose what little patience she had left.

\- NO DON’T…! Hey... COME BACK....! ARGGGGGG…..!!!!! This can’t be happening! NO! - A desperate Clarke shouted as she hit the grimy wooden desk with her fists, causing the lamp to almost fall onto the floor with the force of her blows.

Clarke did not know what the hell to do when a young woman entered the reception, closing her peculiar transparent umbrella, she came from that flood out there, but Clarke had not heard any car. She was not surprised as she had been angry and had been shouting and banging on the counter, also it was still thundering outside.

The young woman who had just entered looked strange, she had short hair in a neat hairstyle of a platinum blonde color, but Clarke suspected right away that it was not her natural hair, but a cheap wig. In addition, the image of the girl reminded her of the character played by Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman," one of her favorites films. 

Clarke stared for a moment at those beautiful and big green eyes. That Brunette was really gorgeous, she thought, for a moment forgetting his mental and physical chaos, and her fury.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/I51Z)

There was an awkward silence between them, during which they looked at each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in centuries, even if they didn’t know each other, but somehow they could feel that instant and strong attraction between them.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/I5ty)

Just as Clarke was about to speak, the other dark-haired girl returned to reception causing Clarke to look at her, and remember that she needed a new room for the night.

\- Miss Griffin, I only have one room left. Here's the key, it is the 307, I expect that you will have no further problems. - A calmer young woman said after her initial shock at Clarke’s fury smiling in a gentle way that led Clarke to relax a little, although the arrival of that green-eyed brunette was the real cause of Clarke’s anger subsiding.

\- I... Yes, that’s fine, thank you... - Clarke replied in a calm tone really trying to sound more relaxed, although she couldn’t smile back as she wanted.

\- Excuse me... - The young beautiful woman with green eyes interrupted the conversation, as she approached Clarke, almost invading her personal space and prevented her from walking towards the door, making her stop in her footsteps. Clarke could guess what the problem was.

\- Good evening... - the young receptionist replied shielding her eyes as when she saw the green-eyed brunette approaching the counter.

\- Did you just say there was only one room left? - The Brunette asked with clear panic in her eyes at that confirmation, Clarke felt bad for her, knowing the answer.

\- That's right... and it has just been taken by the lady here, I'm sorry... - the receptionist confirmed with sorrow in her voice. The brunette with green eyes looking nodding once with her head resigned to the fact that there were no rooms available.

Clarke closed her eyes, knowing what would happen next. The pretty brunette with green eyes needed a place to sleep, and with that deluge outside, she could not just leave her there without helping her. Clarke cursed her good manners. She could not let this new pretty version of Julia Roberts with green eyes go back out into that storm. No, Clarke definitely could never do that, although she was no Richard Gere.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/I5tO)

\- Excuse me... if you wish, we could share the room... - Clarke finally suggested as she looked into those beautiful green emeralds that immediately observed her with a sparkle in them and a very faint lip curl. The closeness of that beautiful face intimidated Clarke a little.

\- Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother you Miss... - the young version of Julia Roberts answered, but Clarke knew she wouldn’t bother her.

\- You wouldn’t bother me... are you alone? - Clarke dared to ask the girl who seemed to be younger than she was, and although the blonde was not an old woman, she was only 39 years old, she guessed that this new version of Julia Roberts could be in her mid-twenties.

\- Yes, I am alone Miss - was the simple reply from the young woman along with a smile on tempting lips that Clarke could not help but look at a couple of seconds longer

\- Well, if you want to share the room, I have no problem, I just want to rest. - Clarke insisted as deep down she wanted that young woman to accept her proposal a little more than normal and did not quite understand why.

\- You are very kind, but I think I'll look for another alternative. Sleep well Miss... - The brunette answered too close to Clarke's face who could smell mint aroma on that warm breath.

\- My name is Clarke... and please stop calling me “Miss”, it makes me feel old... And what is your name? - Clarke knew she was in trouble. That somewhat flirtatious suggestion that she had not used since high school, but the young brunette with green eyes didn’t seem to be bothered by it, but rather she seemed to like it, since her gaze became mischievous and her smile broader in a smirk.

\- My name is Lexa... It is nice to meet you Klark... - The brunette held out her hand to shake Clarke’s and that special way she pronounced her name, made Clarke feel a sudden warmth in her body.

While she was shaking hands with Lexa and enjoying that warm touch, holding her hand for a couple of extra seconds, while still looking her in the eye, a little bit loosing in them like she was suddenly into an enchanted calm forrest. Yes, without a doubt she felt like she was in another galaxy, and she didn't know how that was possible with a perfect stranger.

\- Seriously Lexa, think about it, I'll be awake for a while if you change your mind. You know what door to knock on, room 307. - That really sounded like it could be taken two ways, Clarke thought, but she had already said it and that sideways smile on Lexa's face made her feel anxious in doing so.

\- I will, thanks Klark... – Clarke definitively like it listening her name pronounced by those wonderful lips, and with that lovely tone of voice. She wish so much Lexa changed her mind and knock at her room…

\- You're welcome... Lexa...

Clarke left the reception with a strange feeling. That young woman had managed to achieve something that no one else had ever done before, and that was she had calmed her down in a matter of seconds, when she was in the middle of one of her furious internal hurricanes. And she was a perfect stranger, and probably a prostitute. Because Clarke felt a little bad about judging Lexa like that, but she couldn’t help but think about Julia Roberts's character in that movie when she thought of Lexa. Perhaps she was was wrong, but she was sure that was a wig and not her real hair. 

Also, she tried to get how had Lexa arrived the motel in the middle of nowhere, without a car? Because they were still only those three cars she had seen on arrival, parked in the parking lot, and now her Range Rover was parked beside them, Clarke sighed with relief that the men had not stolen it. Perhaps that was because the tank of her car was empty, she thought, as she walked to her new room, still limping, crossing her fingers that the room would be a normal, clean, bright room and without rats floating in the toilet.

Room 307 looked much better, at least everything worked, and although there was a musty smell, it was much better than the smell of the previous room. When Clarke went into the bathroom there was nothing strange, and the toilet was draining as it should. She smiled for the first time at night, but still cursed the wretched man who had given her the other room, probably knowing everything she would find there. Fucking ashole!

On the other hand, Clarke could not stop thinking about those beautiful green eyes, feeling a little sorry for Lexa, who had nowhere to stay for the night. But she had tried to help her, so she refused to keep thinking about her, just wishing she was safe wherever she ended up. 

Clarke took a towel to dry herself, and thought if the shower worked, she planned to take a hot one although her clothes were soaked and she didn't have any dry clothes to change into.

When Clarke was about to take her clothes off, after having checked that the shower was actually working and hot water was coming out, someone knocked on the door that she had obviously already locked and placed a chair under the handle, as she had done in the previous room.

She jumped a little, and her eyes widened in fright, and she was a little scared, not knowing who was knocking on her door. If it was that horrible man, Clarke was not going to open the door to him. So she approached the door cautiously, when another couple of knocks were heard.

\- Who is it and what do you want? - Clarke asked, trying not to sound panicked, although she did not seem to have succeeded as she stood near the door, biting her nails.

\- Klark...? It’s Lexa... - Without knowing why Clarke felt her lips curve as she realized who was on the other side of the door. She was surprised at her reaction and shook her head. She was just glad that the brunette seemed to have changed her mind, and would be safe for the night there with her. Obviously it was just that, she told herself.

\- Wait, I’ll open the door, give me a few seconds... - Clarke proceeded to take out the chair away from under the door, she didn't want Lexa to think it was a pathetic idea. Then she fixed her hair a little, which the rain had made rebellious. While wondering again why the hell she did that even as she wondered if she should retouch makeup as well.

\- I... I'm sorry to bother you Klark... I hope you weren't already in bed... - Lexa immediately said as soon as Clarke opened the door to find her standing there holding her particularly umbrella over her head.

\- Oh no no... I was to take a bath, and definitely you didn’t bother me…

\- I was wondering if your offer to share a room was still standing?  
\- Yes, of course it is, come in... - Clarke said kindly as she stepped back from the door so that Lexa could enter. She was surprised to see Lexa bring a suitcase into the room with her which she placed next to her umbrella that she had just closed and shook a little before entering.

\- Thank you very much, you do not know the help you have given me in letting me share your room... it is not easy to get a place to stay in these parts... - Lexa said slowly entering the room, while Clarke watched her carefully, feeling her heart skip a beat wondering what the reason was for that.

\- I don’t doubt that, but if you want my opinion... I cannot understand why they don’t have any more rooms available, there are only those three cars in the parking lot, in addition to mine, and this motel has more than three or four rooms... - Clarke commented after closing the door, and although she was dying to put that chair back blocking the entrance, she held back. She didn't want Lexa to think she was an obsessive worrier.

\- Yes... it's weird... Thanks again for the offer Klark - Was all Lexa said as she left her suitcase against the wall, looking all around the room as if checking the room for something.

\- You don’t have to thank me... get comfortable... Luckily the bed is big enough for the both of us. I don’t think we have trouble sleeping in it. - As soon as Clarke said that Lexa gave her a somewhat particular look, that the blonde did not know how to take it, but noticed the slight curvature of Lexa’s lips to the side, making her tremble internally.

Lexa stopped looking Clarke in the eyes, and proceeded to take her umbrella to the bathroom, then return and take off the jacket she was wearing before the attentive gaze of the blonde, who had stood there without saying anything or even moving. She could tell the effect she had caused on that kind woman who had offered to share the room. 

Her gay radar was getting the first impression right. That stunning blonde had a certain appeal about her, and although she looked a few years older than her, she was still beautiful in Lexa’s eyes, who had already done a good scan of those fantastic curves that body possessed. Lexa knew that Clarke was a wealthy woman immediately, not only because of the clothes of famous and expensive brands she wore, and those very high heels Lobuiton, in addition to the Chanel purse.

Lexa was totally fascinated with the blonde and knew that she would delight in very good company that night, but she needed to contain herself a little and be cautious, she didn't want to scare Clarke, to make the blonde run out of there. But Lexa really wondered what the hell Clarke was doing at this motel, how and why someone like her had arrived there. Surely during the course of the night, she would find out, and that without a doubt was a real challenge, she told herself.

Clarke on the other hand, soon felt that chills ran through her, reminding her that she was soaked and that she wanted to take a hot shower so she would not get sick. The only problem was that she had no dry clothes to wear, and immediately her eyes dropped to Lexa's suitcase as she wondered if the pretty woman...

\- It is no problem, Klark, I can lend you some clothes if you wish. - Clarke jumped at the sound of Lexa’s voice as the woman left the bathroom to find her looking at her suitcase. Clarke wondered how the hell Lexa knew what she was thinking...

\- I... ermmmm... - Clarke didn't know what to say, as Lexa had caught her looking at her suitcase. Her face had turned a faint pinkish color and she cursed herself because she looked like a teenage girl.

\- You are soaked and I don’t see a suitcase in the room, therefore you don’t have dry clothes to wear... If you don’t mind using mine, which by the way my clothes are clean, I have no problems lending you some clothes. Surely by tomorrow when we wake up your clothes will be dry. - Lexa was excited to lend her clothes to the blonde, unable to stop smiling like a fool.

\- Oh I don’t want to bother you... you are very kind but... - It was not that Clarke didn’t want to wear the clothes of a stranger, but she felt somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation.

\- I insist Klark, or you're going to get sick... Besides, it's the least I can do for you in return your kindness - Lexa insisted as she moved towards her suitcase.

\- Oh, you don't have to... But the truth is that I really want to take a hot shower and...

\- Don't say anymore... Come closer, and let me see what I can offer you...

Lexa looked in her suitcase for a change of clothes for Clarke. Although when opening it there was not much in the case. Just a couple of changes of clothes, and several pairs of socks, thongs, and bras. Clarke tried not to look, she didn’t want to seem nosey. But what she did notice and didn’t like too much was seeing a pair of syringes... and was that a razor? The blonde’s internal alarms began to sound as Clarke immediately began thinking about what kind of woman Lexa was. Was she really a prostitute and an addict? What if she had just let the thief she feared so much into her room, but disguised in a fatal body, beautiful eyes and buyers, and lips that God knows what she would like to kiss and feel them in her body? Her own thoughts distracted and alarmed Clarke.

Lexa looked at Clarke for a second when she asked her a question that the blonde did not answer, to find her staring at her syringes and that razor that she cursed having put in between her clothes. She immediately knew that she needed to give Clarke an explanation and she started to do so, but she noticed that Clarke was on another planet without moving and staring at those objects in her suitcase, so she had to resort to touching her to bring her back to earth. 

Clarke was so far gone in her thoughts, that she didn’t hear Lexa offering to give her clothes and talking to her. Until she felt Lexa’s long fingers pinch the tip of her nose, making her jump a little in surprise.

\- Hey... Klark.... - Clarke jumped, holding her hand to her generous breasts with her eyes wide open, looking now at Lexa in panic

\- Oh... calm down ... Don't be scared... I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that... – Apologize Lexa when she noticed the panic in Clarke's beautiful ocean eyes.

\- No... no... Don't pay attention to me, I was lost in my thoughts... Don't worry...

\- I don't want you to think badly about me because of what you see... The syringes are because I am diabetic and the razor because traveling alone and at night has its risks. You understand, it is only for self-defense.

\- You don't have to explain to me, Lexa... I'm sorry to have…

\- Don’t feel sorry, Klark, it is normal to be scared seeing syringes and weapons in the suitcase of a stranger...

\- Yes, but I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you.

\- You haven't bothered me... Well, here you go, panties, I hope they are your size and a shirt. I don't think any of my bras will... go.... I mean... it seems like you're a couple of sizes bigger than me... - The mischievous green eyes lowered to the big breasts of Clarke making her shiver a little. Was Lexa flirting a little with her? No... she was definitely not, Clarke told herself, feeling dazed with all the sensations that the woman's closeness produced in her body. At least Lexa had explained why she had those things in her suitcase. Although Clarke wondered how much she could trust the word of a perfect stranger like Lexa.

\- No, it's okay, I don't wear a bra to sleep, and you're right about the size - Clarke smiled a little blushing as she took the clothes that Lexa gave her, when she noticed that the panty was nothing less than a thong.

Clarke didn’t like to wear that type, it had always bothered her a little to have just one strip between her buttocks. But she could not object to the fact since she noticed that among the few panties that the brunette had all were of that type, and as she could not look a gift horse in the mouth, although the clothes were not a gift but a loan.

\- Perfect... then go for your shower, I'll follow you in soon... Klark - Lexa said after patting Clarke's bare leg, which almost made her jump again.

It seemed to Clarke that her strange roommate was a little bit odd. But she couldn't tell her to go, right? Besides, she needed to be honest with herself, Lexa's touches and looks were affecting her too much. Lexa had made Clarke forget why she was in that room, at that filthy Motel, how she had ended up in the middle of nowhere, under torrential summer rain.

Clarke also reminded herself that whenever you invite a stranger to enter your space, to expect surprises, and after seeing those syringes and razor in Lexa's suitcase, Clarke no longer knew what to expect from the brunette, despite her probable honest explanation. But could she really trust her and what she was saying? Lexa looked like a very confident and confident young woman, and she handled herself very well with the powers of seduction because that had not gone unnoticed by Clarke. Noting that at certain times Lexa tried to seduce her when she spoke to her, as well as invading her personal space.

Clarke immediately told herself that perhaps she was becoming somewhat paranoid about it. Lexa looked like a perfectly normal girl, very nice even. Unintentionally she emphasized the latter a little more. And those eyes she had, so charming and bright and so... she didn't know how to define them, but there was no doubt that they produced something in her, something strange when they connected with her own.

Clarke had even forgotten that this had been the worst day of her life, and that was the worst night. Lexa's presence had changed all that in a very short time. Now her focus was on the brunette, and her concerns were different. She glanced at her purse on that small table next to the bed, she didn't want to be obvious, but she hadn't succeeded...

\- Don't worry Klark, I'm not a thief, and if it would make you feel better, take your purse with you to the bathroom, it doesn't bother me. I would be worried in the same way as you. We don't know each other, but I assure you, I'm not a dangerous person - Lexa spoke surprising Clarke once more, in addition to making her face turn almost as red as the illuminated sign outside the motel.

\- I... I... no... - Clarke tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind as Lexa's voice interrupted her again.

\- Don't worry, Klark seriously. Please take your purse with you... - Lexa asked with eyes full of understanding and normality that Clarke appreciated but still.

\- Well... I'm sorry, it's not...

\- Of course... I already told you, I would have done the same... Go, go take that shower once before you catch a cold. Look at yourself you have goosebumps.... - Suddenly Lexa's warm hands began to rub Clarke's bare arms, making her shiver again, although she didn't move from her stop. She liked that warmth and too much, letting Lexa continue with that for a few seconds, smiling somewhat sorry for the fact she didn’t want to leave her purse, but she was grateful that Lexa understood her. Clarke liked this girl in a very dangerous way. Perhaps she was going crazy?

\- Well, see you soon...

\- Sooner than you think Klark... - Clarke didn't understand Lexa's answer at all, the meaning behind those words. She looked at her sideways as she moved towards the bathroom taking her purse with her. The brunette raised her hand by moving her long, thin fingers, as if greeting her with a mischievous smile on her face, while raising her eyebrows in a funny gesture that made Clarke smile.

The blonde entered the bathroom but could not lock the door as there was no key or lock. Clarke once again told herself to stop being so paranoid about it, and shaking her head she devoted herself to start taking off her clothes, laughing at her own phobias, it was simply excessive and ridiculous. Lexa was a woman like her, nothing unusual, apart from the wig and those things in her suitcase, and appearing in the middle of nowhere in that motel, on a night of a crazy storm.

She went to the shower, turned it on and warm water began to fall over her body in a way that almost made her moan with pleasure, closing her eyes and letting herself relax under the delicious heat of the water that slowly warmed her icy skin.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/I5tG)

There she stayed for a few minutes, when suddenly she felt the presence of someone next to her. Clarke immediately opened her eyes meeting the gaze of Lexa, 

[](https://gifyu.com/image/I5oX)

who stood completely naked standing in front of her, looking at her with those green eyes a darker shade and a smile that made the heat embrace Clarke's entire body instantly, and it was no longer due to the temperature of the water falling on her. Her blue eyes widened at the unexpected and beautiful presence, leading her hands to move instinctively to cover her huge breasts...


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://gifyu.com/image/d6iG)

\- What the hell…. - Clarke blurted when she was able to react to the presence of Lexa in the shower, completely naked, without the wig, her long brown hair falling over her shoulder, still looking at her with that expression that Clarke could not define.

\- Don’t be scared Klark, I'm sorry, but the clerk forgot to tell you that I was a well-known psychopath who likes to kill people in the shower at this motel .... – what Lexa just said It was supposed to be laughable, but Clarke stopped breathing for a few seconds looking at her with wide-open eyes until Lexa let out a mischievous giggle, taking a step towards her, invading her personal space, and bringing a hand to her forearm, softly caressing her skin.

\- I'm sorry, it was a bad joke... I didn’t want to scare you, Klark... It’s just that we should shower together because there might not be enough water for two showers. I should have said before and asked if it was okay for us to shower together.

\- Ermmm... I... - Clarke didn’t know what to say about the situation she found herself in. But she didn’t like the fact that Lexa simply got in the shower with her.

\- I know it is not comfortable, but try to imagine that you are at one of those gyms, where you take a quick shower with other women ... It’s not a big deal, is it...?

\- You should have warned me before getting into the shower like that... - Clarke reproached Lexa as she had a quick look at that beautiful body in front of her, which didn’t go unnoticed at the brunette, who smirked.

\- Naked? People shower naked, right? - A joking Lexa tried to move past the issue of them both being completely naked as they faced each other when they had just met. Clarke looked at Lexa, not quite sure what to say.

\- I was referring to…

\- You know…? The water will run out soon, so I suggest we do this quickly, Klark, don’t you agree? - Clarke could only nod her head and didn’t know what the hell to do with this woman, but she agreed to her weird idea.  
\- Yeah sure, it's OK.

\- Well... turn around so I can wash your back... - Lexa asked, once again surprising Clarke.

\- I don’t need you to do that…. - Clarke was cursing herself for looking like a complete idiot who was not able to answer straight away, but Lexa had stunned Clarke with her jokes.

\- Klark, please let me help you, then you can wash my back... - Clarke turned in slow motion, but the truth was she was trembling. But something inside her told her that she could trust Lexa, for some crazy reason she could not resist.

Lexa watched that precious body for a few seconds, losing herself as the water fell down that precious and white back like a waterfall. But it was true about water, and she needed to snap out her lovesick trance and start soaping Clarke’s back, she told herself. Then she rubbed soap in her hands and brought them to those well-formed shoulders. She could see that Clarke kept her body in good shape, perhaps doing exercises daily, Lexa imagined. Immediately felt how tense those muscles were, they almost felt like rocks and she stop all moves removing her hands.

\- Uff... ok, turn off the water Klark... - Lexa asked immediately, making Clarke get a little upset at Lexa’s reaction as soon as she placed her hands onto her shoulders. Clarke was terrified to know what had happened.

\- What...? Lexa... What is it?

\- We must work on those rocks you have in your shoulders... - Lexa simply said which made Clarke look at her even more amazed and surprised.

\- What... what do you say...?! - Clarke really didn’t want to look so stupid with her answers but her mind couldn't process that fast.

\- I want to help you to relax, I'll help you get rid of those knots you have in your muscles... Have you been stressed lately? - Lexa now sounded like a physical therapist. Clarke wondered if perhaps she was. As for the fact that she seemed "somewhat stressed". She was super stressed for all the twenty-four hours of the damn days lately. With the news that she had given that day and the discovery at home that night, about her husband cheated on her with not other than her best friend. She smiled ironically …

\- Me ... pssss ... stressed? I could have told you that…

\- Well, let me see ... the soap will help.

\- Ohhhhh... Hmmmmmm... - As soon as the thin and long fingers touched Clarke’s shoulders gently but firmly pressing lightly on the tight muscles, Clarke could not stop a groan of pain and pleasure at the same time making Lexa smile a little as she continued to focus on her work.

\- It feels good, doesn’t it? Just relax Klark... Let me help you.

Clarke was already in seventh heaven with those Lexa’s magical hands on her shoulders, neck and now massaging her back. She had never felt so much pleasure while being massaged, it was simply unique. She needed to rest your hands on the wall to support herself because her legs were already shaking of how relaxed she was.

Meanwhile, Lexa’s hands didn’t stop massaging each of Clarke’s muscles, and almost magically she immediately felt the hardness disappearing under the expert touches and caresses because Lexa’s massage seemed to caress every part of her upper body. Clarke needed to hide her expressions and almost moans of pleasure, that those hands working on her body produced, when suddenly she felt the warmth of Lexa’s body move closer to her own body.

\- Klark, you have a beautiful body.... - Lexa said close to her ear, making Clarke close her eyes, enjoying the pleasure that Lexa’s voice made her, in addition to the compliment. She could almost feel those lips on her skin and was about to let out a gasp, but she held it back by pressing her lips together.

\- Let it out Klark... let out what your body feels... What my hands cause you to feel... It is a way to free you... - Lexa spoke again close to her, and Clarke could not contain her moan, making the brunette smile.

Lexa slowly brought her fingers to run up and down Clarke’s back, until she reached the blonde’s waist, working on tight muscles, pressing where it was needed the most. Clarke let her head drop back as she arched her back into Lexa’s touches that turned her on in a thousand ways.

\- Just like that... Klark... free yourself... feel my hands in your body... and let yourself go. - Clarke did exactly that, she let out gasps without holding back, closing her eyes and letting herself be carried away by those wonderful hands, and the seductive voice of Lexa speaking in her ear. 

Her body was experiencing many feelings, some known, and some new ones. She couldn’t stop the sexual feelings from coming into play, feeling the heat build-up in her belly and a little lower, the moisture accumulated in her crotch, and she felt butterflies in her stomach and small contractions start to build.

Lexa took a few steps back from Clarke’s body and squeezed some shampoo in her hands, then ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, massaging her scalp very slowly with her fingers tangled in strands of dark blond hair. Lexa was making everything in Clarke loosen, even her own thoughts, and beyond that Lexa also knew that was turn her on, because she could feel the same thing happening to her as she smiled like a naughty girl, but she couldn’t stop feeling that pleasure and power over that stranger blonde beautiful woman. Meanwhile Clarke had given into what Lexa wanted her to feel.

Lexa continued to massage Clarke’s scalp until she stepped away from Clarke’s body and proceeded to turn the shower on again, causing the warm water to fall slowly on Clarke’s body, while her hands ran up and down her back slowly, very gently, feeling that soft skin in her hands. 

Clarke’s body was on fire by now, so excited she couldn’t help but want to turn around and do what she wanted to do with Lexa. She wanted to feel those fingers were she needed to feel them, on her sensitive and very wet sex. She wanted to feel those fingers entering her body with softness and expertise, making her Lexa’s for the rest of the night. And just as she was about to lose her mind, she heard the brunette speak close to her ear again.

\- Not yet… Klark... Just breathe... Let the water take everything negative away, let it take away all the stress that your body and mind have endured lately… let go... - Lexa’s hands now slowly moved down Clarke’s arms as the water ran over them down to her wrists which she held lightly, gently pulling them back by placing her hands so that her thumbs began to make circles on the sensitive part of Clarke's wrists.

Clarke followed Lexa’s instructions, and her body was also reacting to the nice stimulation. She had never experienced anything like it in her life, but if this woman was a murderer, even that didn’t disturb her as she was so far gone at that moment.

Almost without realizing it, Lexa turned her body carefully, so that she looked at Clarke and the grip she had on her wrists, and began making circles with her thumbs over the veins in Clarke’s wrists.

Lexa stared at the woman in front of her for a few seconds with a beautiful smile, feeling Clarke’s palpitations grow. She knew very well all the stimulation that she was giving the woman was arousing so many emotions in the blonde, particularly sexual ones. Though her emotions were different, or beyond sexual ones about that beautiful woman, who had crossed her path that night. Lexa felt so connected to Clarke as if she had known her her whole life when she had never seen her before, but the feeling was so strong and so real.

\- Klark, open your eyes... - Lexa asked, almost whispering in her ear, bringing Clarke out of her momentary trance.

\- I…. No ... - Clarke was a bit startled as she opened her eyes and met Lexa’s green eyes, and the person who was making her feel like fireworks were going off inside her body. Clarke felt exposed, and more naked than ever, which caused her cheeks to turn red as she blushed. 

\- Klark you’re so beautiful… But don’t lose the relaxed state that you are in... I just want you to finish your shower before the water runs cold. - Lexa expressed in a very calm tone of voice, while Clarke was lost not only her sparkling smiling eyes but on those lips that she wanted so much to kiss with her own. Her mind no longer processed anything that was happening to her, she could only nod.

\- Hmmm... Oh oh... yes... of course... I... let me help you wash your back now... - Clarke said as she tried to break free from everything that was blocking her mind. But the expression on Lexa’s sweet, smiling face immediately changed, growing tenser and taking a small step back from Clarke. Clarke was confused with Lexa’s reaction.

\- No... it’s okay, I will finish washing you first.

Lexa stepped away and Clarke could feel the chill that ran through the whole body, it was as if the brunette had suddenly cut that magical and intense connection. She was pained wondering if it was something she said or done, but those eyes were so powerful watching her. They were so full of light, sweetness, and sadness once, but also radiated a great peace.

Without wasting time Clarke finished showering while Lexa did the same without help, and when the blonde was going to volunteer to help wash her hair, the water began to run less and less until it stopped.

\- Oops! Your hair still has shampoo in it... - Clarke said as she looked at Lexa’s chestnut hair with white soap in it as Lexa looked up smiling, more relaxed now.

\- Oh don’t worry, I will rinse it in the sink... You should go and get dressed, so you don’t get cold. I have also left a sweater for you to wear. - Lexa said in a normal calm tone of voice while Clarke just nodded while only pressing her lips into a thin line. 

Clarke was struck by how Lexa, a perfect stranger cared so much as if she was a friend or something else. It was sweet of her and was something that Clarke had not felt that she had in a long time. Someone to look after her.

\- Ok... thanks...

Clarke left the shower, then after drying, she proceeded to get dressed. Lexa left the shower behind her and wrapped a towel around her body so she could rinse her hair in the small sink.

Clarke realized that she had been right, and Lexa had been wearing a wig, and she was glad to see that beautiful long flowing hair, Lexa’s natural hair was much better than that ridiculous platinum wig. But when Lexa turned to rinse her hair in the sink, Clarke could see marks on the brunette’s back above the towel, she thought maybe that this was why Lexa didn’t want her help to wash her back. Was this woman someone who had been punished? Clarke was in shock, and at the same time dying to know Lexa’s story. She told herself that she had the rest of the night to do it, but she could feel her heart clench at the horrible idea that someone could have hurt Lexa that horrible way.

\- They are lashes... - Lexa suddenly blurted, without looking at Clarke, as if she had felt Clarke's eyes looking at her back, and knew what questions were on Clarke’s mind about the scars visible on her back.

\- oh God! I don’t…. I’m sorry Lexa... I didn’t want to upset you... you don’t have to tell me anything…

\- Don’t worry... you haven’t upset me. And I want to tell you... In a few minutes, I'll be done and we will talk.

\- Yes, of course... I'll be waiting for you when you are ready.

Clarke was stunned. Lashes...?! she mentally repeated in disbelief, feeling an ache in her chest. Had Lexa been subjected to a sadistic punishment? Clarke was well aware of battered women, who were punished for their partners. She didn’t live in a bubble either, but how could someone go to such extremes? She was horrified and felt so sorry for Lexa. 

Clarke wondered if Lexa was running away from an abusive partner? And that’s why she was wearing the wig and had shown up at a motel in the middle of nowhere, during a terrible storm in the middle of the night?

When Lexa came out of the bathroom with her wet hair loose, Clarke noticed that she carried a brush in her hand. Lexa smiled at those beautiful blue eyes looking at her hairbrush and understood her thoughts.

\- Come on... let me help you with your hair... - Lexa said smiling, as she approached Clarke and sat beside her.

\- Oh don’t worry, it’s fine Lexa… I don’t want to… - Clarke blushed at the idea of someone brushing her hair. Well, someone other than her personal stylist Martha, who she had for years. But Lexa offered was much more intimate and personal. She didn’t remember if her own husband Bellamy had ever offered to brush her hair.

\- Klark, it will be my pleasure... - Lexa insisted with that smile and brush ready to start working on Clarke’s tousled golden hair.

\- Do you want to attend to me all night just because I've let you share the room? - Clarke blurted out a little nervously, she was not sure Lexa’s offer made her feel uncomfortable or she was afraid to let Lexa continue to do things for her. 

She had been able to control herself while she was in the shower but still felt that her body was on fire which she tried to hide from Lexa. But Lexa’s mere presence so close was simply irresistible and dangerous. Clarke tried to put a little bit of distance between them, although she did not succeed.

\- No, I do it because I want to, if it doesn’t bother you. - Lexa answered relaxed making gestures with her hands, without breaking her intense gaze with Clarke’s eyes.

\- No, it doesn’t bother me... Do you want to tell me about those marks on your back? - Clarke suddenly asked, making Lexa’s beautiful face tense up for a few seconds again, but just as quickly as that tension appeared, it dissipated, and Lexa’s lips curved into a small smile.

\- Yes, I will tell you but first tell me about yourself Klark, about your life... And above all… why you're here tonight ...? How did you get here? I doubt someone like you is from around here.

\- Someone like me…? Lexa, what do you mean exactly...?

\- Someone from your class. Easy to see you belong to an upper-class Klark. And we are in the middle of nowhere, many kilometers away from any big city where you could live. - Lexa answered logically, making Clarke back and relax, because Lexa’s words made more sense that she would have imagined, especially as she was wearing Louboutin shoes and had a Chanel wallet, in addition to her Range Rover car.

\- Why do you want to know about my pathetic life and my stupid problems Lexa? I'm sure there are nothing compared to yours... Are you one of those people who use energy to make others feel good for a little while, making me believe that everything will be fine? Do you want to make me forget everything for a moment and then I'll just go back to the same shit? - Lexa just looked at her with a slight smile on her face, and those eyes that shifted something within Clarke whenever Lexa’s eyes connected with hers.

\- I'm nobody Klark, not guru, shaman or whatever you call them, let alone a psychologist. And I’m definitely not going to tell you that everything will be Ok in your life, because I have no idea what will happen. But I know that sometimes when you tell your problems to a stranger, you free yourself from some of that stress, and perhaps discover the solution to the problem or decision you must make. I’m not going to give you the answer or tell you what you should do... But don’t let negativity and anger take over too much of you, that will never solve things. Neither will outrunning them... - Those last words were ironic, Clarke thought, because she was running away from everything in her life, but she was betting that she was not the only one in the room who was doing that on this stormy night.

\- Well, you may not be a guru or a psychologist, but you talk like you have a lot of experience in life... And I think i’m not the only one who is trying to run away from my problems here... But anyway... if you have time and want to hear about my life…

\- I have more time than you imagine... And a great desire to hear what you have to say, Klark.

Lexa again gave Clarke that sparkling smile with her green eyes, then sat onto the bed behind the blonde, sitting with her legs open, and began to brush Clarke’s hair in a very delicate and soft way, almost caressing the strands as she had done with her body and scalp in the bathroom.

Clarke smiled like a girl, pressing her lips into a thin line, and closing her eyes again, then took a deep breath as she began to tell Lexa who she was and about her pathetic life, and also what reasons had brought her to this seedy place, in the middle of a storm that was still unleashing itself outside.

Clarke told Lexa that she was a romance writer and that in a short time had become very famous for her books, not just in the country but globally. She also told Lexa about the small and very cozy house she owned on the beach in the exclusive area of Malibu. A very special place where she mostly liked refuge, to isolate herself from the world when she wrote one of her famous stories.

When Clarke told Lexa about her beach house, logically she also confessed her enormous love for the ocean, that always have offered her peace and concentration she needed to be carried away to the imaginary world that she created in her mind, full of stories of romance and passion. Then she poured onto those pages, which were transformed into millions of copies of books to be sold worldwide.

Clarke told Lexa that she had married her editor five years ago, Bellamy Blake, whom she had met at the University of Los Angeles (UCLA) when she was studying literature. She told of the intense romance she lived with Bellamy, and how well he had created a perfect world around them, how easily she was carried away by his false world full of lies. Because definitely, all the man wanted was her fame and money from when she rose to stardom with the novel "Until we meet again." A bestseller that conquered the world, she was even considering the possibility of a film adaptation of her famous book.

Bellamy at that time was almost bankrupt, having tried to excel as an editor with his own publishing house, but that dream had gone down the toilet when his books failed to sell. But as soon as Clarke told him about her novel starting to sell like hotcakes, the guy didn’t miss the juicy opportunity by proposing to be her exclusive publisher.

Obviously and stupidly led by her love for Bellamy, Clarke accepted his proposal. Soon after they were married, and they soon discovered that they couldn’t have children, after trying several times. Clarke couldn’t carry the pregnancies to full term, and she suffered several miscarriages, which caused her anguish to know that she may never be a mom. That was something that took Clarke a long time to overcome with the help of her psychologist Anya Forrest, whom Clarke considered to be her savior, even if she was an expensive one.

Clarke told Lexa about her successful career but her marriage to Bellamy slowly faded, the romance between them was no longer there, no traces remained of that intense love. She also began to suspect that her husband used her, putting her money into an account with both their names and the guy did almost nothing to earn any money, other than rather than accompany her to all events she had to, to global promotions of her books.

But she still felt affection for that ungrateful man, and let him keep using her that way. As on many occasions throughout Clarke’s life, the problem was that Clarke was unable to confront the people that used her for their own good. She turn to walk away or ignore reality, and the reality was that she was surrounded by people who were only interested in her fame and money.  
Clarke also told Lexa about her supposed best friend Echo, with whom her husband was apparently having a torrid affair behind her back for a while or long time, she wasn’t sure. Clarke felt betrayed when she saw them rolling around in bed that night, in her damn bed. And right after her discovery she had grabbed her jacket and purse and had driven until she ran out of gas in front of the motel.

Lexa didn’t say a word, just kept brushing the blonde hair very gently and calmly, transmitting somehow calm to Clarke, that despite telling Lexa things that hurt her, didn’t feel so hopeless or desperate as she had done while driving to get away from everything.

\- What are you afraid of Klark...? - Lexa suddenly asked the question as she stopped brushing Clarke’s hair for a few seconds, surprising Clarke with her question.

\- Afraid…? What do you mean? I just feel the pain of that double betrayal.

\- But you're afraid to take the step you must take... to let it go, to end that world of lies, to make the change you need to make... Klark, it is clear to me that this is not the life you want…

\- Lexa, are you sure that you aren’t a psychologist?

\- No, I'm just saying what I feel, after listening to your story.

\- I'm not afraid to take that step, Lexa... I'm afraid to die - that made Lexa pause brushing Clarke’s hair. She felt a pain in her chest as she realized what Clarke meant.

\- Why are you afraid of dying?

\- Why? A good question isn’t it? Why do we fear death...? Perhaps because we don’t want to leave this life without knowing what will be next? Do we have a spirit that travels somewhere or is transformed? A spirit that is reborn as someone else and starts all over again? Do you believe in reincarnation, Lexa?

\- I believe that we are born again. And you Klark? Do you believe in reincarnation?

\- I don’t know... if I have to be honest... I really don’t believe in anything.

\- But you write about love... Do you believe in love Klark?

\- Well... Yes, I believed in love... - Clarke laughed sadly - And look where it has taken me, a pathetic used woman.

\- You are not pathetic for believing in love and writing about it. Klark, It is a gift that you should never stop giving to others.

\- Pfft... well if I'm still alive, and my inspiration returns... I don't even know how much time I have left... - Clarke said as she again felt the fear she felt earlier that day at the doctor Markus Kane’s office, who was the fiancé of her mother, Dr. Abigail Griffin.

\- No one knows Klark... We come into this world without knowing how long we will live in it... So we must focus on living each moment as if it were the last. Take the risk of making those decisions... Jump into the unknown and see how it goes.

\- Well, that all sounds great, but when you have been told that you have a tumor in your body that may limit your time on earth… it is different... don't you think?

\- Then take advantage of the time you have left and make your life a best-seller, the best you have written. It is the only thing you will take with you when you leave this life, knowing that you have made a great story of your life, one that someone will surely remember.

\- You say that, like it was that easy…

\- No, it isn’t, but it can be if you want it to be... I'm sure you're not someone who is easily defeated.

\- You don’t know me, Lexa... you can’t tell me that I'm brave just to please me. I am a really pathetic coward for your information. I’m not a brave heroine or anything like I always write in my novels. I’m very reserved, I'm shy, I’m stupidly easily manipulated by others. I can’t confront people when they do something wrong to me... I'm very insecure in general all the time... But when I'm at my home in Malibu, walking by the ocean, that is the only time when I feel safe

\- And how it is that possible Klark…? I'm here with you now. If you're a coward as you define yourself. How have you had the courage to let me in and allow me to help you shower, and are allowing me to comb your hair and without you knowing me? Klark, you don’t know who I am, but still, here I am behind you without you being able to defend yourself if I wanted to do something bad to you... What if I have my razor in my hand about to cut your throat? - Clarke stiffened for a minute at that macabre idea, but just as she tensed she just relaxed again. It didn’t matter to Clarke if Lexa did have her razor in her hand, she might die in six months, at least she would save herself from going through that horrible treatment.

\- Well, you would only accelerate the future.You might even do me a favor... So if you want, do it Lexa... I have no intention of stopping you.

\- Klark... look at me. - Clarke turned her face to connect with those beautiful green eyes once again.

\- Well, I don’t see a razor nearby... - Clarke said with a smile on her defeated face.

Lexa immediately lifted her hand to Clarke’s face, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear in silence. Clarke allowed herself to be carried away by those emerald eyes to a world of peace and something else she could not define but felt very good, a similar feeling she felt when she walked on the beach, transporting her thoughts to those waves that kissed the sand constantly.

\- Please don’t give up Klark... Life is much more than just surviving... And death is not the end of the road... Also, you are a precious being, with a wonderful talent that you share and transmit through your stories full of you and your inner light. Your soul, your heart, your thoughts, your essence are reflected on every page, every word you write. Never forget that. You just have to feel it, you let it flow and enlighten you in the same way you do with so many others.

Lexa's warm hand gently caressed her face while Clarke listened intently, carried away by the brunette’s voice, and those eyes so full of so many inexplicable but very intense things. Clarke was not sure what they made her feel, but she definitely felt safe, she felt protected, felt supported and calm because of the stranger she had just met.

\- Lexa... Who are you? Where do you come from? Are you real? - Lexa laughed softly, as she took hold of Clarke’s chin gently lifting her face to her own.

\- I'm no one special, believe me... But you are Klark, not because you are a famous writer, but what you have here and radiate through your writings - Lexa pointed to the center of Clarke’s chest - And I don’t mean that small tumor in your chest, but your light, your essence. - A shocked Clarke stared at Lexa, thinking how the hell did Lexa know her tumor was there? No one but herself, her doctor, the cretin Bellamy knew the terrible news that she had received that afternoon.

\- How do you know about the tumor is in my chest? I didn’t tell you that detail... - Clarke asked confused, but only got those smiling eyes and enlightened response from Lexa.

\- Does it matter? Just don’t give up Klark Griffin... the world needs more of you, your love stories, more than you could ever imagine…

\- You're strange... I’m sorry to tell you but you are... I…

Clarke couldn’t finish her sentence because almost without realizing it, Lexa pressed her lips to hers in a very pleasant way. She felt every fiber of her body shudder, and maybe even glow as she responded to that special, slow and exquisite kiss. She simply let herself be carried away by the waves of sensations that seized her body, her wounded soul, leading her to plunge into those deep waters but warm and safe waters.

Clarke felt it was like learning to fly and making the leap from the edge of a precipice, and simply opening her wings feeling the wind between them, feeling that she could do it, she could be free, as a cool breeze flew her to where that wind would carry her, without fear, for once in her life, she could be herself.

Lexa's soft hands gently touched Clarke’s face, her neck, her arms. She took hold of the sweater she had borrowed and pulled it off when their lips parted for a breathless moment, seeking some oxygen, but smiling. Didn’t need to say anything, Clarke was beyond her senses, beyond everything, she was flying with her wings, driven by the wind and Lexa guiding her.

Once they were both completely naked, Lexa laid Clarke down slowly on the bed, losing herself in the beauty of her body, connecting her green darkened eyes to Clarke’s dark blue, with such intensity that Clarke was carried away, without fear, leaving Lexa to take care of her, kissing, caressing every inch of her skin, making Clarke enter a world of deep and wonderful feelings.

It was not something purely sexual, but the magic of giving her soul to another, to forget about the world around her, and feeling herself. Her companion was a precious being and delicate in every movement, every touch, every kiss, she could only smile with her eyes closed, feeling everything in-depth, lost in a paradise, one that was Clarke discovering at the hands of that strange green-eyed so special girl, who wasn’t so much a stranger anymore.

Clarke completely forgot about Bellamy and Echo’s betrayal, about her life full of fame and fortune, her fears about tomorrow, her fear of losing her life in a few months, and above all her insecurity. It was just her and Lexa, who guided her along that new path. Only was her and Lexa guiding her step firm, for this new path, insisting in that she must don’t give up yet, that she should not write the epilogue of her life yet, but write her bestseller, in which she should write about herself and her desires, her achievements, her good, and bad experiences, but in her own way, as she wished it to be. And not be afraid of the future that was coming.

Lexa definitely believed in Clarke more than any of her loved ones had ever done, perhaps because she didn’t know her well, but that didn’t matter. Clarke had never felt so confident in herself, of her inner power to renew, to change, to take that step and jump, and she wanted Lexa to be by her side to share with her, her greatest and most beautiful inspiring muse.

Lexa loved Clarke as no one ever had, made her feel on top of the world for a moment, for one magic night, making every part of her body contract in pleasure, again and again, reaching paradise, with her body in delightful flames and her enlightened soul at peace. Clarke almost felt as if she had lost consciousness at a certain moment of such intenses climaxes she could reach and enjoyed, cradled in the strong arms of Lexa, who kept giving her kisses, caresses, and smiles. 

While outside the storm didn’t stop, amid thunder and lightning exploding, just as Clarke’s body was exploding in pleasure given from this wonderful special woman, who now held her in her arms like a little girl, kissing her head tenderly, stroking her shoulders and arms and telling her some things about her, but not very much.

Clarke didn’t know what time it was, or how many times she had reached deep, delicious orgasms, and yes, although she was well aware that it was with a perfect stranger, who she had just met. But she was there, clinging to her naked body, a beautiful one, as it was her own, one she began to kiss and caress and feel with her hands, returning the same attention and love she had received. Lexa allowed her to and gave herself to her as much as Clarke had done under her beautiful and profound passion.

It was wonderful to Clarke to hear those groans and gasps, as she held Lexa’s body in her arms, feeling that she owned the young beautiful stroking her hair and at times looked at her from above with devotion in her green eyes, a devotion that Clarke felt in every part of her body. The power of that look was beyond the knowledge of the writer, and Clarke even wondered how she could describe it in her next novel, that she didn’t know if she was going to be able to describe it as she really felt inside her.

They didn’t talk much about Lexa and her life, as they had done with Clarke, and the writer didn’t insist, because it seemed that the brunette didn’t really want to. Clarke understood that it could be too painful, and she wanted to respect Lexa’s silence, but she would have liked to know the name of the fucking sick person who had dared to make those marks on Lexa’s back. Just thinking about it tormented Clarke’s mind, so she decided to let it go, she wanted to enjoy that magic night with Lexa as long as the night lasted. 

She only knew Lexa’s age, 26, and that she loved to play the piano, and her favorite artist was an Icelandic artist called Ólafur Arnalds, who Lexa recommended she listen to when she needed a bit of peace in her soul. Although Clarke was dying to hear Lexa play, Clarke imagined that surely she was a wonderful pianist. If Lexa played the piano with the same passion and feeling with those hands that touched her in such amazing and magnificent way, it was certainly her skills to play the instrument was unique.

Lexa expressed her enormous desire to one day read one of Clarke’s books, although she already knew what she would read in those pages, making Clarke laugh, and the blonde returned the compliment wishing one day to hear Lexa play the piano. Without hesitation, the writer promised her that if she wrote another book, she would dedicate it to her, and Lexa thanked her with kisses and more caresses, leading her to the ecstasy of pleasure once again.

It was the last time, before Clarke finally embrace herself to her arms and that warm body she had venerated with her own insatiable lips and hands, to close her exhausted but much brighter eyes, and rest her soul in the calm that Lexa gave her. It was intoxicating to feel even those luscious lips on her head and forehead, and those gentle fingers caressing not only her body but her very soul.

Clarke promised herself that she would not let Lexa go from her life, she wanted to know her, to know everything about her, to have her close, to be carried away by her beautiful passion, and to swim in that green ocean of infinite peace for the rest of her life. 

Lexa was taking her away from whoever was chasing her, protecting Clarke with her own life. Her eyes closed feeling the slow and magnificent beating of that warm heart of the brunette, who continued to cradle her, listening to her last words almost as a distant whisper.

\- Sweet dreams my Klark…

The brightness of the morning slowly disturbed Clarke's eyes, causing her to blink several times, and to frown slightly, turning to take refuge in the warm and silky skin of Lexa. She didn’t want to open her eyes yet, she didn’t want to release the body of her beloved... "Her beloved...", she smiled slightly, just thinking about it was crazy... she hardly knew Lexa.

But her smile faded soon, noticing that she was alone in that bed because her hands didn’t find that soft skin next to her. Immediately her eyes widened slightly, and she looked around, there were no traces of Lexa anywhere. She almost jumped out of the bed and looked around the room, she could only see her coat hanging from the chair and her dress spread on the bed, along with her underwear. There was no sign of Lexa or her suitcases anywhere.

Clarke felt her chest clench a little, she got out of bed right away and went to the bathroom to see if maybe Lexa was in there, but she knew that as Lexa’s suitcase was gone was not a good sign. But her mind refused to accept that, refused to accept that Lexa was gone. Her heart clenched harder when she went to the bathroom and found that the sweet and magical young woman was no longer there.

Clarke needed to sit on the bed for a moment trying to calm her aching heart. She was sad at Lexa’s absence, who had given her not only a wonderful night of love and passion but much more. She had calmed her anguish and had healed the wounds in her soul, inspiring her to continue clinging to life, to fight for her dreams, to be herself, and never stop sharing that inner light through her stories.

But Clarke didn't understand why Lexa was gone, without even saying goodbye, giving her an explanation, or at least leaving her a note, something that would make her understand Lexa’s sudden departure and bring some comfort to her anguished heart.

She was naked, but her clothes were arranged on the chair and the bed, apparently dry. Her Chanel wallet was resting on the nightstand next to the bed, and she took it, nervously, with trembling hands, not wanting to verify her fear, that perhaps Lexa had been a thief and had taken advantage of her, as so many others had done in her life. 

But when she opened her wallet with shaking hands because of her nerves, she not only found that nothing was missing from it, all her cards were there, her phone, but now there was a handwritten note in beautiful calligraphy, a note that she wanted so badly to find.

“ Thanks for your light.

I will always be with you Clarke…

Lexa "

Clarke's heart clenched, skipping a beat, reading those parting words from Lexa, she didn't want to read them. She needed to find Lexa again and... and ask her to stay by her side. Because she didn’t feel that she had the strength she needed without her. Not without her wonderful company, her force and strength inspiring her all the way. 

Then, at that precise moment, the very beautiful image of Lexa came to Clarke’s mind and she felt Lexa’s presence as real as she had during the unforgettable night they spent together. Her beautiful and expressive green eyes, her exquisite and soft lips, and that magical voice full of calm…

"Klark... life is much more than just surviving... Don't be afraid, death is not the end of the road... Don't give up..."

A few tears streamed down Clarke's cheeks, tears welling up deep inside her, holding that small piece of paper against her chest. She needed to find her, she needed to find Lexa again. Because she knew that if it was true, that there was such a thing as soulmates, she had no doubt that Lexa was hers. She was her beautiful soulmate, and she didn’t intend to give up, no, she was going to find Lexa again even if it took her as long as she had left to do it.

She looked at her phone and saw that she had many messages and missed calls from her ungrateful husband and her supposed best friend Echo, and she smiled wryly, thinking about how those unfortunate traitors seemed to care about her now. But she simply made herself dial the number of her insurance company, so they could send some gasoline, as she read the address out from a card in the room.

Clarke looked around the room one last time before closing the door, it had become a very special place, she thought, the place where she had buried her past and had given herself to her soulmate, one who she was ready to see again.

Clarke approached the concierge desk and now there was an old woman sitting there...

\- Good Morning…

\- Good morning, Miss, did you sleep well? - The smiling woman asked kindly, taking the key from Clarke and when she saw the number 307, she made a small gesture with her hands that Clarke almost missed, but the woman’s eyes immediately looked at her in a special way.

\- Yes, I slept very well thank you... despite the tremendous storm... Sorry to ask you, but you may know her or have seen her leave early. Last night there was a young woman who needed a room after I took the last one and I felt sorry for her and invited her to share the room with me, but when I woke up a while ago, she was gone. She is a brunette, with green eyes, barely taller than me and her name is Lexa. Did you by any chance see her leave early this morning? Do you know if someone came looking for her, or that she left with someone in a car?

The woman was listening to her with a strange expression on her face that Clarke neither understood very well or didn’t want to, but the woman was making her feel nervous. The lady was silent for a few seconds, pursing her lips together, Clarke didn’t like that expression, she started to suspect that the old lady would tell her something that she didn’t want to hear about Lexa.

\- I think I'm going to make you a cup of coffee, Miss, and we'll talk…

\- Wait... wait a minute... has something happened to Lexa?

\- Come with me, please... - Clarke was stunned, she could read in the worried eyes of that woman that she was not going to like the story that she had to tell her about Lexa, but she also allowed herself to be guided, pleading that nothing bad had happened to the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story😭🤧. I wanna warning you is a very emotional ride this chapter but worth it, and also contained mentions of ⚠️past abuse by a controlling partner⚠️  
> So please don’t freak out at one point in the resume of Lexa’s tragic story, i also wrote a ***NOTE*** in it without giving you spoilers. But if you know my stories, you guys know very well, i always write happy endings and nobody dies. So having that in mind you can safely read it, and yup, prepare your Kleenex box near you😉👍🏼🤧😍  
> Thank you so very much to my translator girl Joanne for her amazing work! And all of you for read it, comment and gave me those kudos!🙏🏻❤️  
> Hoping that all of you are doing ok in this crazy pandemic time! This story have a clear message👉🏼 NEVER GIVE UP! ❤️& BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! 👈🏼and this is what all of you must hold into! Because everything is gonna be ok, is a matter of time, patience, keep calm, positive, active and take care ourselves.👍🏼😉And if you are affected by this virus I sending you tons of love, light & healing energy!!🙌🏼🙌🏼❤️🙌🏼🙌🏼  
> Sangabrielle xx

[](https://gifyu.com/image/lsRA)

It had been a month since Clarke had got lost on that stormy night, and thanks to fate, had found her soulmate. Clarke had started chemotherapy sessions for the small breast tumor that had been found and confirmed to be malignant, but luckily treatable. And with a good chance of survival that Dr. Kane didn’t stop telling her, explaining that her left breast would probably don’t even need to be removed, but in order for that to happen, unfortunately, Clarke would have to undergo the hard process of chemotherapy.

She was really terrified with the treatment process, of suffering in agony during the treatment that was known for its harsh side effects harsh on the rest of the body, although she grateful that the tumor apparently had been detected early enough, and that obviously played in her favor in terms of her surviving.

Clarke had also started the divorce proceedings from her husband Bellamy Blake, through her lawyers. Since that night she had not seen him and didn’t want to see him or her former friend Echo who tried to contact her, leaving messages on WhatsApp, lengthy voice messages and text. In them all, Echo begged Clarke to meet her and talk, as well as saying she was sad to learn the bad news of her tumor. And while Echo was very affected by the news and honest in her distressing long messages, Clarke didn’t want to see her, she didn’t want to give an opportunity in which her former friend would try to explain. What could Echo say? That she had been unable to resist lying to her and cheating with her husband behind Clarke’s back? So Echo was devastated by the news of her breast cancer? Clarke didn’t want or need her pity, that was the last thing Clarke wanted from anyone, especially any of those traitors.

Even Abby's mother Clarke, who was very affected by the news, tried to give her daughter support, her company, which she had not always given her because of her work. The writer made it very clear that she didn’t need her mother, didn’t need her pity, her anxiety and other issues that could be seen in her facial expressions, whenever Abby looked at her daughter, each time they met.

Clarke isolated herself in her Malibu home, asking for privacy and distance from her friends and acquaintances, those who knew the news of her cancer. She kept going to her psychologist, Anya, who she had obviously told her the bad news and she was starting the traumatic chemotherapy treatment. Her therapist told her to continue with their sessions and maybe extra sessions, and feel free to call her at any time of the day or night if Clarke needed to talk. Anya asked Clarke if she saw signs of wanting to end it all, to get her phone and call her straight away. 

Apart from the situation with her cancer and pending divorce, the other issue that Clarke was dealing with, in a very reserved and personal way, was Lexa. She would spend many hours of the day sitting on the beach, listening to the music from Lexa’s favorite composer, Ólafur Arlands, watching the waves or walking along the shore on walks long at sunrise or sunset, trying to understand what happened that night at the motel.

*** NOTE *** I can recommended to listen the theme “Happiness does not wait” from Ólafur Arlands” to imagine Clarke walking in the beach thinking in Lexa. His music inspired me a lot writing this fic, especially this final chapter **

It was an incredible love story that Clarke had not shared with anyone, and she simply couldn’t. She didn’t even dare to speak in confidence about Lexa with Anya, as Clarke knew that from her professional point of view, she would surely send her to a psychiatric hospital for further evaluation of her mental state.

Clarke’s mind couldn’t process what she had experienced that night, it was like a shadow or a ghost that haunted her. After what Lilian, that kind woman who was the owner of the Polis motel, told her about who the young Alexandra Woods was, or Lexa as the green-eyed brunette called herself. 

The woman had shown Clarke into her living room that morning, and offered her a cup of coffee after she asked her niece, the girl who had been at the reception desk that night and who changed Clarke’s room, Maya, to take care of the motel reception for a while, while they kept that talk.

Clarke was not ready to hear the incredible story behind Alexandra Woods. She repeated to herself a thousand times that it was not possible, it couldn’t be real, but according to the woman at the motel, apparently, the story was as real as her name was Clarke Griffin.

Lilian Walton sat across from her and began to tell the story of the girl who had appeared two years ago, on the same day, also in the middle of a tremendous summer storm, just like the one Clarke had faced.

Alexandra showed up at the reception with those few clothes, her transparent umbrella, her suitcase and that wig on her head. That night the same woman was at the desk, because her brother Paul was sick, who normally attended the reception of the Motel at night.

Clarke immediately relived the memory of the unpleasant kind who attended her as soon as she had arrived, the unkempt thief, who she now knew was called Paul Walton, but she didn’t want to show her displeasure towards him in front of the woman who was telling her Lexa’s story.

Lilian told Clarke that Lexa looked very scared, her beautiful face was so pale, and that she had arrived with a truck driver who graciously had helped her get there. The young brunette asked for a room, and the woman noticed in those green eyes so expressive, that something or someone terrified her and she immediately wanted to help her. A girl as young as she was in the middle of nowhere, at that time of the night, and in the midst of such a storm was not normal. Lilian was sure that the girl was in some kind of serious trouble, and in the run.

At the time of registration, Lilian also noticed how Lexa’s hands were shaking as she signed the book, and when she paid she took a roll of bills from her pocket, it seemed that she had been saving money for a while. The room Lexa received the key to was 307, the same one Clarke had been changed to.

Clarke began to feel uncomfortable in her chair, expecting that she would be shocked by this strange story, but she didn’t say anything, just sipped from her cup of coffee, letting the lady continue.

The woman said as she gave the key to Lexa, before leaving the reception, the girl asked if anyone came looking for her, not to tell them that she was staying there, assuring her that it was not a criminal matter or that she was a minor. She was traveling aimlessly fleeing her abusive partner, and wanted to get as far away from that person as she could.

Lilian offered to call the local police, but Lexa had refused to allow her to do so, as the police had previously not been able to help her and she would not ask them for help again. Her only option was to get away as far as possible, she was planning to cross the border north to Canada as soon as she had enough money.

When Lilian spoke of that part of the story Clarke’s chest was tight, as her suspicions that Lexa was fleeing an abusive partner were confirmed, and she closed her eyes for a moment. She cursed Lexa for not having shared that with her so they could have found a solution to her problem, plus Clarke would have given Lexa the money she needed in order to get to Canada. 

But her mind immediately stopped those possibilities, and Clarke had a flashback to the beginning of the story when Lilian had told her what happened was “two years earlier”. Clarke stopped breathing for a few seconds, and she could even swear that her heart stopped beating too, as she nearly dropped the cup of coffee she still held in her hands, which began to tremble.

Lilian noticed the change in Clarke's face as she turned a little pale, her eyes fixed on a point almost without blinking, and her trembling hands returned her cup of coffee onto the table. She knew that the blonde woman had met Lexa without knowing who she was or anything about her. Lilian waited a few seconds before continuing, knowing that what she had to tell Clarke would make matters worse and that she had not heard the worst of that chilling story.

Clarke settled into her chair again, after she blinked a few times. She took a deep breath then asked Lilian to continue. The woman continued with the story in which she finally allowed Lexa to settle in her room. Lilian immediately began trying to contact her nephew, who lived not far from the motel to come over and bring his gun, as there could be problems with an unexpected and unwanted visitor looking for one of the guests. But not being able to contact her nephew made Lilian more nervous, knowing that the girl's abusive partner could appear at any time.

A few hours had passed when a car was heard arriving at the motel at high speed and stopping outside the motel’s door. The rain outside continued to fall, and thunder and lightning flashed as if the sky was going to fall, just like the night in which Clarke had arrived. A young woman with brown hair and green eyes got out of the car, but her eyes were filled with evil and fury. Lilian perceived that this woman was evil as she watched her enter the motel reception with the force of a hurricane. Her hair was wet, she looked like a ghost, making Lilian feel afraid but there was little she could do as the woman had a gun in her hand which was raised at Lilian’s head with trembling hands, while the woman’s breathing was like she had run a marathon instead of getting out of her car. This woman was really crazy and was extremely dangerous.

The woman immediately asked if a girl with Lexa’s characteristics had checked in there, and Lilian shook her head trying to help Lexa, knowing that this was very serious and Lexa’s life was in danger. She had been unable to contact her nephew, as he was at a party with friends, and all she could do was leave several messages to which she didn’t get a reply.

Clarke's hands were now gripping the armrests of the chair so tightly that her knuckles were white. She sensed where the story was going, and her mind began to scream again. She really couldn’t take it, as her eyes widened almost without blinking, and her body was completely tense. She could hardly breathe.

Lilian took a sip of water from her glass of water and continued with the story. She had tried to protect Lexa by denying she was staying at the motel, but this woman obviously didn’t believe her, her eyes looked so crazy that Lilian thought she was going to pull that trigger against her head at any moment.

Then the crazy woman asked to see the register book, and Lilian cursed herself for not having thought about that detail. When Lexa told her what was wrong, she should have suggested that the brunette sign in with a different name in the register book to protect herself. But it was too late for regrets, and Lilian couldn’t do anything but show that book to the woman. The deranged woman discovered that Lexa was in room 307, and without wasting time she told Lilian to take her there, and if she dared make a noise, or try to warn Lexa somehow, she would shoot her.

A terrified Lilian took the copy room key 307 from behind the counter and began to walk towards the room with that woman walking behind her pointing the gun at her head. When they were about to reach the door, the sound of a truck approaching the parking lot alerted both women, and Lilian thanked God that it was her nephew Jesper. Taking advantage of the distraction she tried in a quick movement struggling with the mad woman to get the gun, but the floor was muddy and her effort was in vain. That deranged woman had also a kind of superhuman strength, and in a last desperate act Lilian screamed so Lexa would know what was happening, and she could flee or hide in the room, but thunder and lightning exploded in the sky above them and drowned out her screams.

Lilian later learned from her nephew, who witnessed what happened next, when the crazy woman hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious, then walked towards the door of room 307. Jesper, Lilian's nephew, tried to make the crazy lady stop by pointing his gun at her and yelling at her to stop or he would shoot, but the crazy woman ignored or didn’t hear him as she continued towards the room, and when she finally reached the door it suddenly opened surprising her.

Lexa opened the door and was confronted by that crazy woman, who realized that she was being cornered by Lilian’s nephew running towards her, shouted something to Lexa, raised her gun and aimed it at her, and then a shot was fired. Unfortunately didn’t hit the target, that dangerous crazy woman but Lexa’s chest. Lexa looked shocked at the woman and then at her chest where blood began to pour from the wound, and she raised her hand towards the wound in disbelieve.

Lilian's nephew was running towards them, and in an attempt to stop the insane woman who was still aiming her gun at Lexa, fired his weapon. The shot was deflected his movement and hit Lexa’s chest instead of hitting the crazy woman, who seeing the bullet hit Lexa, was horrified as she dropped the gun in her hand and grabbed Lexa’s body as it fell slowly into her arms. 

*** NOTE *** Without giving any spoliers please don’t freak out with Lexa’s tragic story… Stay calm, you will find out later as Clarke, some missing part of the story that Lilian didn’t know… Remember “nobody” dies in my stories! ;-) **

All Clarke could was bring her hand to her pale face, as tears started running down it. No, no, no, it couldn’t be true, no, she couldn’t have dreamed of Lexa’s spirit, ghost or whatever that image had been. No, she repeated desperately to herself, she couldn’t have spent the night with a ghost. Her hands were shaking and her mind was overwhelmed, she was in a shock and suffering a panic attack. She had lost her mind, so now she not only had a bloody tumor in her chest but also she had imagined a person who was dead had been with her that night, talking with her, shower with her and making love to her.

Lilian moved closer to Clarke trying to help her accept what she had just been told, she knew it was terrible to hear and accept. But since that tragedy, a rumor had spread among staying at the motel, that sometimes they saw the image of a woman with Lexa’s features around the motel, and especially near the door of room 307.

The woman knew that Lexa’s spirit was stuck between heaven and earth because there was something that stopped her from continuing on her spiritual journey. But she didn’t share that knowledge with anyone, she always told the guests who saw Lexa’s image that she was her niece who sometimes stayed there. Room 307 after it was cleared following the tragedy, was never rented out unless it was absolutely necessary as it had been with Clarke on the previous night.

When the writer was able to react to the shock, Lilian offered her a glass of water and a box of tissues. Observing the way Clarke was affected, Lilian realized that something more had happened between Clarke and Lexa, than Clarke just seeing Lexa’s image walking in the corridors. But Lilian didn’t dare to ask Clarke what had happened between her and Lexa that night, although she remembered Clarke had told her that they had shared a room.

Lilian felt very sorry for Clarke, and after her breathing returned to normal, she continued with the story. Lilian told Clarke that the woman who had tried to attack Lexa was her ex-partner, a crazy woman called Costia Meyers, with whom Lexa had been in a very toxic and violent relationship for a couple of years. Apparently Costia was very violent and possessive, and often punished Lexa unthinkable ways, separating her from family and friends, isolating her in a house they shared in the middle of nowhere. Somehow, that night Lexa had managed to escape from her terrible hellish prison and had got to the motel by hitchhiking with some truckers. But Costia had found her, and probably followed Lexa when she fled the house, or when she noticed her absence.

Clarke felt her chest was burning, her heart was beating so fast it seemed it would come out of her chest at any moment, but she held firm, despite not being able to stop her tears from falling, and her face was very pale as she tried to pay attention to the end of the horrible story.

Lilian told her that Costia Meyers was taken to a mental institution where a year later managed to kill herself. And as for Lexa, the last she knew was that she was very badly injured, miraculously still breathing when the ambulance took her to the hospital, but she didn’t know any more after that. Lilian never tried to contact her family, she only knew that they lived in a nearby town and that the motel was not far from where Lexa had lived with that madwoman.

From some acquaintances, Lilian learned that Lexa was a brilliant student of music and that she had a passion for playing the piano. And to pay for her studies she gave massages at a beauty salon. They also told her that Lexa was a very sweet girl, cheerful and that she was very close to her younger sister Octavia and her mother Rebecca, who was a music teacher at a local school in the town.

In closing the story, Lilian told Clarke that unfortunately, she didn’t know where Lexa was buried, although she wished she knew so that she could visit Lexa’s grave and help her continue on her spiritual path. When Clarke heard that she knew that Lilian was one of those very spiritual people who channeled energy and other things that she had never believed in.

Clarke was devastated, stunned, confused, angry, and didn’t know how many more feelings she felt inside. She couldn’t even say anything after Lilian finished her story. It was so unexpected what she had just been told, something that never would have crossed her mind. Clarke refused to believe that she had spent all night in the company of a ghost. Lexa couldn’t be a ghost, she felt so real, her touches, her kisses, her caresses. No, no, no, she repeated to herself, this was complete madness, a macabre dream from which she wanted to walk up from, and feel Lexa’s naked body beside hers in that bed of room 307.

After a long moment of silence, Lilian allowed her to have, Clarke just stood up and left as her legs trembled, after thanking Lilian for telling her the tragic story of Alexandra Woods. Clarke was so dazed, so shaken inside at the revelation. She sat in a chair which was in the reception of the motel to wait for the car she had requested to arrive. 

Compared to the terrible storm the night before, the morning was calm, the sky was almost clear and bright sunshine peeked through the few clouds. She was lost in her sweet memories of Lexa looking at the door of that room 307 where everything had happened, were without a doubt her life had changed forever.

Obviously and logically Clarke could never tell anyone what she had lived that night. Her family and friends would think that she had something wrong with her brain, caused perhaps by the stress she was under, and the terrible news that she had breast cancer, and the terrible betrayal of her husband with her best friend which might have lead her to see that crazy illusion of Lexa as a kind of relief from her dazed and confused mind.

But Clarke didn’t believe that Lexa had been a product of her mind, even though she didn’t believe in spirits. Lexa had told Clarke her name, her love for the piano, and her age, three details that matched Lilian's story about Lexa. Clarke also had not seen or read any news about Lexa’s case, so it was impossible that her mind had been influenced by something she had read or watched.

Clarke spent many evenings walking along the beach thinking about Lexa, about what happened that magical and crazy night, while the beautiful music of that Icelandic composer Arnalds somehow relaxed her, and also made Clarke feel connected to the brunette. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa’s tragic story, which still gave her goosebumps just remembering it.

Amidst all the drama in Clarke’s life, she had lost the desire, the inspiration to write. She felt dejected, empty, listless, with no desire for anything, other than remembering her brunette with such precious and special green eyes, dreaming of seeing her again someday. Until then, everything that had happened with Lexa led Clarke to start believing that maybe the day she died her spirit would find Lexa’s somewhere out there, where people’s spirits go when they leave the body.

Clarke refused to consult one of those guru-like people, she didn’t want to fill her head with what advice they would offer her. She knew what she had lived with Lexa, or what had been her spirit. And although she was never told Lilian, she still kept that note that supposedly the spirit of Lexa had written in her precious calligraphy. Clarke, always carried with her, and she read it daily, especially when she had the harsh chemotherapy sessions, because it was a way to feel Lexa’s presence beside her, smiling at her with those beautiful eyes, her arms, her face, with those soft hands making everything disappear around her, even the pain, and reminded her not to give up.

Clarke returned home after her chemotherapy session and post-traumatic effects were hard on her body. After the third session, she had started to lose her hair, and asked her stylist friend to shave completely off, and she bought a wig to wear, the wig Clarke chose was the same one that Lexa had been wearing that night. Her stylist didn’t understand the desire of her wealthy client and friend to wear that cheap wig, when she could buy a better more stylish one, looking so real that nobody could noticed was fake hair. But Clarke was adamant that this was the wig she wanted.

During Clarke’s chemotherapy sessions, she began to make friends with the nurse who always took care of her and helped her during her treatment. Her name was Raven Reyes, a young brunette, Latin origin, who always encouraged her in amazing ways to cope with these damn sessions, and sometimes she told Clarke stories about her work, when she had time, and sat beside her accompanying her in the process.

Clarke normally took off her wig before entering the private clinic where she was undergoing chemotherapy sessions, she felt like she was somehow supporting her fellow patients, who came with their heads shaven like her or simply covered by a scarf. But that afternoon after she had finished his fourth session, Clarke asked Raven to help her get to the bathroom because she felt so weak. As always the drugs upset her stomach and she needed to vomit. Raven helped her to the bathroom and once Clarke recovered, the friendly nurse began to wash her sweaty and tired face and then accompanied her to the exit by pushing her wheelchair.

That afternoon nurse Reyes was finishing her shift at the same time that Clarke’s session ended and offered to take her home in her little car, especially as she saw that Clarke was more affected by the drugs than she had been in previous sessions. The writer didn’t hesitate to accept her very kind offer and allowed herself to be led by the arm to Raven's car, who in a short period of time had become a good friend.

When they got into the car, Clarke looked into her bag for the wig and put it on, she didn’t want to come across an indiscreet photographer, and pictures of her coming out of the cancer clinic would be on the cover of magazines gossip with a dramatic title the next day. It was then Clarke noticed the surprised eyes of the nurse looking at her without starting the car, she was in shock with her brown eyes wide open, as if she were seeing a ghost.

Clarke asked Raven what was wrong, and she noticed that the nurse looked at her in astonishment, and Raven immediately apologized, explaining that a particular type of wig brought back old bad memories. But the writer noticed that her nurse friend didn’t want to talk much about it, so she respect that.

But Clarke was struck by that coincidence, keeping going in her mind, as curiosity growing and as they drove down the highway, towards her Malibu beach house, she asked Raven to tell what she meant by those "bad memories and that wig of hers."

Raven related the story of her best friend, who had fallen into the clutches of an abusive crazy woman and had been both physically and psychologically abused, and how the crazy woman had slowly distanced her from her family, her friends, and what she loved to do in life, playing the piano. Raven didn’t saying her name, but Clarke didn’t need to hear it because she already knew her name, while her heart was pumping so fast that felt like will go out of her chest.

Clarke asked Raven immediately to stop the car somewhere. Raven didn’t understand what was wrong with her writer friend, but she assumed that it was the side effects of that horrendous chemotherapy had on some patients, and Clarke was one of them. The nurse without hesitated stopped at a restaurant type place, on that road that ran along the coast to the Malibu area where her patient and friend Clarke’s home was located.

Clarke felt her heart was beating very fast, she could barely breathe and she felt queasy once again. As soon Raven opened her car door and helped her out and take Clarke to a near place, the writer vomited while the nurse rubbed her back. 

Raven helped her friend recover again and offered her something to drink at that restaurant. Clarke just nodded still shaking, exhausted by everything. Her body didn’t react well to those damn well chemo sessions, but what was most affecting her was that apparently Raven was a close friend of Lexa and that had a huge impact on Clarke.

Once they were seated at a table and asked the friendly waitress for their drinks, with the view of a beautiful sunset over the Pacific Ocean. Clarke, now a little more composed, insisted Raven tell her more about her friend, her name and what had happened to her.

Raven was a little surprised that Clarke was so interested, and also affected by her friend's story, but it was good to distract the cancer patient, she told herself, and although the story hurt her, she took a deep breath and began to tell the tragic story of her childhood friend, Alexandra, or Lexa as everyone called her.

Raven after telling Clarke her friend’s name, noticed that Clarke’s eyes opened wide and she turned pale again. The writer grabbed her hands, and for the first time dared to share that incredible night at the motel with her nurse friend. Clarke knew she risked Raven contacting her doctor, and telling him that Clarke might have suffered mental damage, but the writer somehow knew that Raven would believe and understand her.

So Clarke was encouraged and told Raven what had happened that crazy stormy night in that motel room, the same one as Lexa had been in two years earlier. She also explained that Lilian, the old lady owner of that motel, told her the tragic story of what happened with Lexa, so she found out that she had been in contact with her spirit.

Raven was not only shocked but speechless when Clarke told her everything that she lived that night with the spirit of her dear childhood friend. It was clear to Raven that this was not possible, but Clarke’s story was clearly not invented or a figment of her imagination. Specially when Clarke took out the precious note she always carried with her, and showed it to the shocked nurse. That perfect and so beautiful calligraphy was, without doubt, her best friend, Lexa’s writing. 

This really was something incredible, something that went beyond her beliefs, Raven thought, with her eyes in tears and even a little shaking at such an incredible story and also coincidence. In addition, there was a detail about Lexa that Clarke apparently was unaware of, and that was clarified when the writer asked in which cemetery was Lexa buried. 

Raven immediately told Clarke that Lexa had survived the shooting that night by one of those miracles of life. But that same night, after a long surgical procedure, had fallen into a deep coma from which she had not yet awakened. She also told Clarke that Lexa’s mother Becca, and younger sister Octavia, still had a slight hope that one day Lexa would wake. So she didn’t understand how was possible that Lexa’s spirit was walking around in that motel, as if she were dead.

Raven’s revelation really shocked Clarke. Lexa, her sweet soulmate was not dead, only sleeping, or in coma, but she was alive. Her eyes widened as she brought a trembling hand to her chest and the other to her mouth, as her body began to shake like a leaf.

Raven, without wasting time, moved to Clarke’s side and hugged her tightly, trying to give her support and also to soothe her, understanding how much that information meant to her friend. The nurse also noticed that Clarke seemed incredibly madly in love with Lexa, almost as if she had known her for a long time when she was not, they only met that night, so Raven was a little bit confuse. The only possible conclusion Raven came to, was that these two women were nothing less than truly soul mates, that in the most strangest possible way they had found each other at that motel.

Clarke begged Raven to take her to where Lexa was hospitalized because she needed to see her again, as she needed the air to live. But unfortunately Raven couldn’t make that decision, so she called her wife, who was none other than Octavia Woods, the younger sister of Lexa, who at that time was at home preparing dinner, to warn her that she was bringing a friend home with her.

Raven took Clarke to her home to meet Octavia, where she told her the incredible story that Clarke had lived that night with Lexa’s spirit, leaving Octavia as shocked as Raven had been when she heard the incredible story Especially when Clarke showed her the note Lexa had left her. Octavia could only sit with wobbly legs helped by her wife, and sat in shock for a few minutes. Raven gently asked Octavia if she would give Clarke permission, so the writer could visit Lexa in the hospital where she was in the city of Los Angeles.

Octavia had no problem in allowing Clarke visit her older sister, hoping that perhaps Clarke could produce the miracle that she had been waiting for, because along with her mother had decided a time limit of three years to let Lexa in that state of coma, and then remove the machines that kept her alive. Clarke had a hard time swallowing when Lexa’s sister discussed that arrangement with the hospital, and that Lexa’s life support would be turned off in a year's time.

From there the three women drove to the hospital where Octavia signed the relevant authorization papers so that Clarke could visit her sister whenever she wanted. Luckily Raven's brother, Lincoln, worked at the hospital where Lexa was hospitalized, and he was the doctor on duty in the ward where the brunette was. He allowed Clarke to see Lexa for a moment since it was night and the visiting time had ended a few hours ago. But after Raven and Octavia told the doctor, Clarke's amazing story and connection to Lexa’s spirit, Lincoln believed that Clarke’s presence might help Lexa wake up. Lincoln knew very well that many coma patients improved, and sometimes even woke up when someone they loved spoke to them or were with them.

Clarke would never forget the moment she opened the door to that room, and meeting, or rather, re-meeting her brunette, asleep in that bed, next to some machines that monitored her condition. Lexa looked so precious, as enlightened as when they made love that night, and she fell asleep in her arms, feeling so safe and loved for the first time in her life. The emotional reunion with her soulmate was as it had been that magical night, only instead of thunder and lightning around them, it was those machines that kept Lexa alive and monitored her vital signs. But she was there, Lexa was alive, and that shinning her soul and heart deeply. Still hope, told to herself, and she will do anything to help Lexa wake up before that year limit time ends.

Clarke watched Lexa from the foot of the bed for a few seconds, her heart leaping inside her chest, and her eyes were filled with tears as she felt her body shudder. She was even afraid to get closer to Lexa and that when she touched her, she would disappear, because she was maybe dreaming. It was then that Lexa’s heart rate monitor jumped slightly, as if that precious heart of her soulmate was also glad to see her and could feel her presence.

Clarke, with cautious steps and body trembling like a leaf finally found the courage to step up to Lexa’s bed, pleading with whoever was up there not to let her love disappear, that this was not a dream. She watched Lexa a moment more, lost in her image so calm, so precious, she was exactly as she had seen her that night, nothing had changed, although she missed seeing those beautiful and special green eyes.

She looked at Lexa’s hand resting on the bed, those long and thin fingers that had played the piano surely in a masterful way, and had also touched her not only her body but her very soul, and also healing her heart. Clarke looked at her for a few minutes remembering those caresses, Lexa’s softness touching her hair, loosening all the stress of her tensed muscles under the shower. Those hands that she had missed so much since that morning when she woke up in that empty bed.

With a trembling hand Clarke finally dared to caress her face very slowly, then gently grabbed Lexa’s body and held her close, feeling again that warmth, and that energy that suddenly ran through her body. She leaned down a little and brought her to Lexa’s lips to kiss her gently and lightly caress her face, again feeling that softness in contact with her skin making her shiver.

She smiled when at the same time the machines that monitored Lexa's heartbeat skipped a beat again. Clarke knew that Lexa was there with her, body and soul, and she was as happy and excited about the reunion as she was.

\- Hello precious ... Yes, I have also missed you ... But you know, now that I have found you again, everything will be fine... I won’t go leave you until you wake up… - Clarke said aloud with tears still running down her cheeks along with a bright smile on her face.

Clarke couldn’t stop herself from leaving another soft kiss on Lexa's lips, causing the machine to register another one of those little jumps in the reading. Clarke laughed leaving her forehead resting on Lexa's, while her hands caressed that beautiful sleeping face of her brunette.

In the days and weeks that followed, Clarke came to visit Lexa every day, staying by her side throughout visiting hours. She told her things about her life, about what had happened to her since she woke up that morning at the motel, her treatment for that tumor that seemed to be working, and that if she was lucky, she would not need an operation to remove it her breast.

Clarke talked to Lexa, laughed and sometimes cried, depending on how her day had been. And when she got tired of telling her about her life and day and began to have many long minutes of silence and thoughts, it occurred to Clarke that she could read her novels to Lexa, since she had told her that night that she wanted to read them someday. So Clarke began to read to Lexa, her famous stories with a lot of dedication and great acting performance, laughing and crying in the different scenes so emotional that she sometimes wrote. Sometimes Lexa’s monitors would jump depending on what she was reading. Undoubtedly, these slight alterations made the writer feel that she wasn’t alone in the room, just talking loud to a sleeping beauty.

The months passed and there was no change in Lexa's condition, and Clarke was dreading that the time when Lexa’s life support would be turned of was getting closer.

There were days when Clarke broke down crying, and covered Lexa’s face with caresses and endless kisses, begging her to reopen her eyes, to wake up, to comeback to her. And other days she regretted asking Lexa for something very selfish, like just thinking about what she needed from her beloved sleeping.

It was a very difficult situation for Clarke to deal with as well as her illness, which had sometimes plunged her into a deep depression, but she continued fighting inspired by Lexa's words, in which she told her not to give up, inspired by her love of that incredible night, so intense and special that it had been as if they had shared a lifetime together. She also clung to that hope that Lexa would soon awaken from her coma, and they could live their life together like everyone else.

Among all the drama, something had slowly returned to the famous writer, her inspiration to write, which was also born from her wonderful magic love story with Lexa. So somehow she transported her literary corner to her beloved brunette's bedside and started writing that bestseller that Lexa had recommended that she should write.

Clarke could feel that magic, and how everything seemed to flow with incredible ease, the story, the scenes, the characters. Clarke could feel inside that this love story was the best one she had ever written, and she smiled even more when at the end of each chapter, she read it aloud to Lexa and that monitor gave that little jump during the reading.

As Lexa had predicted, that book she titled "Soulmates" broke all sales records almost immediately when it hit bookstores, and internet retail locations after a very long period when she hadn't written. It was her best-selling novel obviously, and of course, as promised, she dedicated the novel to her beloved Alexandra Woods, her real soulmate. 

Clarke Griffin had returned to the top of the world bestsellers, winning various awards. But the famous writer’s return to the publishing world meant nothing to her if she couldn’t enjoy it with the woman who in a matter of one night had changed her life. So, logically, she refused to leave Los Angeles for award ceremonies or book signings. She couldn’t miss visiting her beloved Lexa every day.

In those months that Clarke spent visiting Lexa in the hospital, she also became a good friend with Becca, Lexa's mother. Becca was very well educated and a very kind woman who was a music teacher at an elementary school. Lexa’s mom had immediately connected with Clarke, and greatly appreciated what she did for her daughter, demonstrating that enormous unconditional love that amazed her. She started showing Clarke photos of a very young Alexandra, as well as family videos, which she had sometimes filmed when Lexa performed those masterpieces on the piano.

Clarke immediately noticed the enormous talent her brunette had and dreamed of the day she would play for her at home. She also noted that her mother was particularly close to Lexa. Becca told Clarke in detail the tragic story of her daughter and that crazy terrible woman Costia Meyers. 

Lexa’s mother told Clarke that from the very first moment Lexa had introduced Costia to her, she had not liked her all, almost sensing that she would be someone bad for her daughter, and unfortunately, she wasn’t wrong. She also explained that both, herself and Octavia, tried to help Alexandra to get her away from that crazy woman, but there were so many things that stopped them, in addition to how in love her daughter was with that damn woman, even when the cretin mistreated her both physically and mentally in such terrible ways.

Clarke remembered those marks on Lexa's back and that Lexa had told her about them, that they were from whipping. Becca told her of the horror she had when one day she discovered those terrible wounds on her daughter's back by chance, and that she had immediately convinced Lexa to file a complaint against Costia with the police, and a restraining order. And Lexa did what her mother told her to do, but after a while, the unfortunate woman approached her daughter again with false promises and that she had changed. And Lexa gave her a second chance, until she reached her limit of what she could take that night, and decided to escape from the house in which Costia had practically made her a prisoner.

Clarke got to know Lexa better, through her mother and sister, who told her stories of her beloved and what she was like, what she loved, what she hated. Of her dreams to becoming a concert pianist, that's why she was studying at the music school, working long hours to pay for those classes. But when Costia caught her in her web of madness, she had managed to get Lexa away from that dream too, had even tried to harm her hands once, when Lexa tried to go away from her on good terms.

After nearly nine months Clarke had beaten her cancer, chemotherapy had successfully removed the tumor from her chest, and she was lucky that she did not need her breast removed. The day the doctors gave her the news, that she was finally cancer free, she was so happy that she almost wanted to have a party with her loved ones to celebrate, but she held herself back because the person she wanted most by her side, was still asleep. So she just waited for that celebration, like the extraordinary sale of her book inspired by Lexa's love.

The day of the deadline was finally approaching when the machines that kept Lexa alive would be turned off. Both her mother and sister had not changed their minds, because there had been no change in Lexa’s condition other than the ones that Clarke told them, of those slight changes on the monitors when she spoke to Lexa, touched her, kissed her or read her books.

Unfortunately, Clarke was aware that she couldn’t go against the wishes of Lexa’s family, and despite her pleas for a little more time, she understood with enormous bitterness that the machines would be turned off soon, and she had to let her love go for good, even if Lexa herself seemed to want to go because she hadn't woken up in almost three years, and not even in the last one where she was by her side every single day.

Finally, the night before that fateful day arrived, ironically was also the first anniversary of that night when they had met at that motel, connecting not only their bodies but their souls too. And to Clarke's surprise, a tremendous storm had broken out, exactly like the one that led her to that motel, exactly a year ago. It also coincided with the third anniversary of that night of the tragedy that had left Lexa in that coma state.

That day several people close to Lexa had come to visit her, after Lexa’s mother had told them that night would be Lexa’s last in this world. Clarke stayed with Lexa all day, watching all the people say their goodbyes to Lexa, talking about her when she was little or adolescent, bringing beautiful memories with which they wanted to remember her by. The writer's heart tightened more and more as if it was dying. It was that she couldn’t, couldn’t let Lexa go yet, she felt that the time was not right.

When it was almost time to say goodbye for that day, since the visiting time had come to an end, Clarke asked Dr. Lincoln Reyes if he could make a very special exception, and allow her to stay by Lexa’s side for the rest of the night. Lincoln had witnessed that tragic love story up close before his eyes for the last year or so, almost admiring the strength and love the writer professed for his patient and friend Lexa, and he understood her perfectly. So he didn’t hesitate to allow Clarke to do that, after Lexa’s mom and sister gave their permission also, and informed the hospital staff of the special situation, and let the writer spend that last night with her beloved.

Clarke had prepared some special things for that last night if she got that permission. She had brought some candles, knowing that Lexa had always liked them, especially the aromatic ones with vanilla and rose scent. She also brought music from Ólafur Arnalds, who had become her favorite composer, as was her beloved, constantly listening to him during her chemotherapy sessions, or when she walked on the beach thinking about Lexa, or when she read her books to her love at the hospital, letting his music so full of peace play in the background.

Outside the storm didn’t stop, thunder exploded in illuminated flashes in the distance, and like the night one year ago, the sky seemed that at any moment it would fall to pieces. She had never experienced such a storm in Los Angeles, this was without precedent, but Clarke wasn’t surprised at all. Her eyes watched as the rainwater ran down the glass of the window, returning with her mind to that night, to everything that had happened between them, feeling again all those wonderful feelings, the new and incredible sensations that Lexa had made her feel with her hands, her lips, her voice, her body, and soul. She could relive it again in her mind so clear and alive that it shocked her.

Clarke looked at Lexa in bed without any change, still with her eyes closed, sleeping so beautiful, so full of peace, and wondered if it really wasn't time to let her go. She wondered if she was the one keeping Lexa’s soul even there, between the world of the living and the dead, not letting her continue on her way to where she should go. 

Clarke loved her so much that it pained every part of her soul to think of setting her free, like the birds she sometimes observed hovering over the ocean. The thought of saying goodbye was as if her skin was being ripped off, leaving her raw. She didn't want to be selfish with Lexa, she didn't want to keep her if she had to continue without her but it wasn't easy.

She approached Lexa’s bed with fear and tears that didn’t stop failing like the rain out there, and looked at her soulmate with devotion and so much love from every part of her body, from the depths of her soul, that if her love was rays of light, she would illuminate the room as if she was the sun. She was distressed and confused because she loved Lexa so much but she didn't want to hold her back if she wanted to move on.

Clarke held Lexa’s hand in her own as if it was her own life, she squeezed it as her tears slowly fell on their hands. She raised a trembling hand to her dejected face, caressing her wet cheeks, while closing her eyes to be able to feel Lexa, to feel the warmth of that hand once more, trying to hold on to her. To that love that she felt so intensely, so deep, trying to find the strength to let her go. 

Outside a lightning bolt struck with enormous force, illuminating the sky and within seconds exploded as if it were an atomic bomb, causing Clarke to jump, when she opened her eyes she found the room in darkness, and the only light was from the candles which she had earlier lit.

Clarke’s heart seized at that moment, she desperately looked at Lexa, and the blank monitors, as well as the machine that kept her alive, until the power generator turned on, and the machines began working again in the room, and in the rest of the hospital. Clarke placed her upper body onto Lexa's body, and held her tightly because she was not ready to say goodbye. Clarke didn’t know how but she felt that it was not yet time to say goodbye... She listened to the beat of Lexa’s heart noticing now that it was rising slowly, but her sobs didn’t stop like the rain outside, and from the depths of her soul, she spoke to her beloved, to her soul, to her heart…

\- I know is not your time to go my beloved Lexa, like you told me that night, do not give up my love... I have not! I have managed to change my entire life in the last year, I have defeated my damn cancer, I have transformed into someone else, and I don’t plan to follow the rest of this path alone, so please wake up! Come back to me... I love you and I need you... Please open your beautiful eyes and stay with me...

Clarke didn't know if she was imagining it, but suddenly she felt Lexa's hand squeezed hers gently, for the very first time. The writer's agitated heart stopped once more, and almost in slow motion, she raised her blue eyes to her brunette's face, finally meeting those beautiful greens that watched her smiling and sparkling love.

\- I thought you would never ask me to stay with you... Thank you for not giving up... I love you so much Klark... - Lexa finally said, raising a hand to Clarke’s wet face by those millions of tears she had cried to caress it gently.

Lexa had felt Clarke's presence for a long time in her dreams, her love, her voice, her caresses, and kisses. She had no idea how long she had been there but she didn't really care. Nothing was more precious than waking up and meeting those magical blue eyes radiating that special light and love.

\- Oh, my God! Thanks for coming back to me ... I love you so much, Lexa ...

Clarke almost breathlessly answered Lexa with happiness illuminating her whole being, as she rose to those soft lips to kiss them, re-encountering her wonderful soulmate, who received her with the same happiness and that warmth the writer had missed so much…

*** The End ***


End file.
